Imprégnation
by StarryMo
Summary: Irys Young vient de perdre ces parents, elle vas se retrouvait à habitait avec Emily Young sa cousine qui habite à la Push. Elle y rencontrera l'âme sœur. Venaiez découvrir sont histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Irys** : Émily, aide moi... _murmurais-je après une pause commençant à pleurer de nouveau._

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

**Irys **: A toute à l'heure !_ Dis-je à mes parents, avant de sortir de la maison en courant, pour ne pas louper mon bus._

**J**'arrivais juste à temps pour monter dans le bus, je souris à Emma, ma meilleure amie depuis l'école élémentaire. Nous sommes comme les deux doigts de la main. Elle était assise tout devant à notre place habituelle. Je m'assis à coter d'elle et on commença à parler du nouveau CD des 'Sistah complex', un groupe en vogue en ce moment.

**E**n première heure, nous avions malheureusement histoire, l'une des matières que j'aimais le moins, mais comme j'étais assise à coter d'Emma, le cours passait donc plutôt vite.

**P**endant la pose du midi, avec Emma, nous avions retrouvées notre table ou se trouvé Damien, le copain d'Emma depuis maintenant trois mois. Une fois le repas, presque immangeable fini, on se dirigeait tous les trois vers notre cours de sport. Mais avant même de pouvoir rentrer dans les vestiaire, j'entendis une voix que je ne connaissais peu m'appelais derrière nous. Et quel fut ma surprise quand je me retournais pour découvrir le principal en train de courir vers nous.

**A**lors que je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir, il arriva à notre hauteur me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau tandis qu'il indiquait à Emma et Damien les vestiaires pour allé en cours.

**A**près avoir parcourut le lycée pour arriver au bureau du principal, trajet qui ce fit dans un silence pesant, il ouvrit la porte de son bureau avant de pénétrait et alors que je le suivait à mon tour, je vis un homme vêtue d'un uniforme de policier ce tournait vers moi. Je m'arrêtais donc un moment à le fixait aillant de plus en plus peur et fini par refermais la porte derrière moi et de m'installer sur un des fauteuils faisant face au principal.

**Irys **: Euh... Je peux savoir ce qu'il ce passe ?  
**Policier **: Je suis l'agent Millers, vous êtes bien Irys Young ? Fille de Jason et Évelyne Young ?  
**Irys **: Oui, pourquoi ? Il est arriver quelque chose à mes parents ?  
**Agent Millers **: Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncez la mort de vos parents. Quelqu'un à assassiné vos parents, je suis chargé de l'enquête, est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si vos parents avait des ennemies ?

**J**e ne lui répondis pas. Comment pouvait-il m'annonçait la mort de mes parents comme ça ? Les yeux dans le vague, ces paroles froide faisait écho dans mon âmes. _Quelqu'un à assassiné vos parents._ M'a respiration se saccada et une larme coula sur ma joues, puis deux, plus trois, bientôt mon visage fus ensevelis sous les larmes. Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Je ne peux pas y croire... Pas eux, pas mes parents...

**J**e n'arrivais pas à y croire. Voyant que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer le principal posa un main qui ce voulut réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je mis un long moment avant d'arriver à reprendre ma respiration malgré les larmes qui continuait de coulés, et fini par répondre à l'agent Milliers.

**Irys **: Je... ma mère était avocate, et mon père procureur... Je pense... que plusieurs personnes leurs en veulent... Je ne sais pas...  
**Agent Millers **: D'accord, vous avez un endroit ou allez ?  
**Irys **: Oui.

**L**'agent Millers me racompagna là où je lui indiquait. Chez moi. Quant-il m'eut déposé je lui fit un signe de tête et refermais la porte de sa voiture avant de m'engouffrer dans mon entrer, je m'éffondrais alors sur le pas de la porte, mes souvenit affluant dans mon cerveau comme un film. Je me souviens du week-end ou on c'était amuser à peindre toutes les portes d'entrées, maman nous avez retrouvé plein de peinture car nous n'avions pas résister à faire une bataille, les larmes coulés toutes seule sur mes joues. J'avais l'impression que l'on maraché le coeur et que quelqu'un s'amuser à sautait dessus encore et encore et ecore...

**J**'avais trop de souvenir qui revenait d'un coup, je courus jusqu'à l'escalier qui montait dans ma chambre, pour m'enfermer dedans.

**L**a colère m'avait envahie, tous ce qui ce trouvait sur mon bureau atterrit par terre, tous mes livres que je chérissez tant avait, quelque seconde plus tard, atterrit au même endroit que les objets ce trouvant sur le bureau. Je m'assis au milieu de se désordre en pleurant. J'avais la rage envers le monde entiers ! Comment une personne peu avoir au temps de colère en elle pour tuer deux personnes aussi formidables que mes parents ?

**L**a fin de journée passa, sans que je ne bouge de ma chambre, a un moment, j'ai fini par m'endormir, pour me réveiller le lendemain matin.

**M**al, voilà comment j'étais, j'avais toujours cette impression qu'on avait pris mon cœur et qu'on était entrain de s'acharner dessus en le coupant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Je ne voulais pas aller dans un foyer pour adolescent... Je ne pouvais pas aller chez Emma, et ma famille... Disons que j'en ai pas... Mais si, Émily ! Je pris ma douche, j'enfilai un short de sport et un débardeur, avant de regarder l'heure, pour voir si je pouvais appelais chez elle.

**É**milie est une de mes cousines, en faite c'est la seule avec qui mes parents ne c'était pas disputer dans la famille. De temps en temps, quand j'étais plus jeune elle venait souvent à la maison mais depuis plusieurs année maintenant elle ne faisait que téléphoner. Elle avait trouver l'homme de sa vie comme elle aimé nous le dire, et préférée rester près de lui.

**I**l était 6 heure du matin, je n'allais quand même pas l'appelais aussi tôt, si ? Bon de toute façon si elle répond pas... Je la rappellerais plus tard... avant que je ne puisse faire le numéro de téléphone, celui-ci sonna. Je répondis.

**Irys** : Oui ?

**?** : Bonjour, je suis bien chez mademoiselle Young ?

**Irys** : Euh... oui. Qui êtes vous ?

**?** : Oh désoler, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis l'avocat de vos parents, M. James. On ma appris leur mort, toute mes condoléances. Vous parents, ne mon pas fournis, chez qui vous deviez aller si quelque chose leurs arrivais, vous avez trouvez quelqu'un ou je dois prévoir une famille d'accueil ?

**Irys** : Euh... Je n'ai encore appelais personne, mais je pense avoir trouver.

: Bien, j'aimerai aussi prendre rendez-vous avec vous et la personne chez qui vous habiterez pour officialiser, et pour vous conter le testament de vos parents.

**Irys** : Et bien, quand je serai chez qui je suis je vous rappelle...

: D'accord alors on fait comme ça. Je vous donne mon numéro. Ne tarder pas car, si personne ne vient pour le testament, il sera redonner à l'état. Sur ceux bonnes journée.

**Irys** : Oui... Vous aussi.

**Q**uand il raccrocha, le silence me fit du bien, sa voix grave m'a donner mal à la tête tout au temps que la mienne qui n'avait été que murmure. Je me levai pour aller dans la cuisine, pour prendre un doliprane, ma mère trouvais que c'était mieux de les mettre dans la cuisine plutôt que dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

**M**on cœur, me fit encore plus mal. Je décidais à téléphoner à Émilie. Le cœur battant, j'entendis les première sonnerie.

**?** : Allô ? Me répondit une voix grave.

**Irys** : Euh... J'ai du me tromper de numéro, je chercher une Émilie...

**?** : Émilie Young ?

**Irys** : Oui... Comment... ?

**?** : Je suis son fiancé, Sam Uley. Je vais la prévenir que...

**Irys** : Irys, je suis Irys.

**Sam** : D'accord, je vais la prévenir ne quitte pas.

**J**'attendis un petit bout de temps avant que je n'entende la voix de ma cousine.

**Émilie** : Allô ? Irys ?

**Irys** : Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu vas ?

**Émilie** : Oui, je vais bien mais et toi ? Comment cela ce fait que tu m'appelle et surtout à cette heure là ?

**Irys** : Je dois te parler de quelque chose...

**Émilie** : Raconte moi tous ma puce.

**Irys** : Émilie, aide moi... _murmurais-je après une pause commençant à pleurer de nouveau._

* * *

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

**Irys** : J'ai besoin de toi, mes parents... Ils se sont fait... Ils... Ils ont été tuer... J'ai nul par où allez, et j'ai peur...

**Émilie** : D'accord, alors écoute moi ma puce, si je pars toute suite, j'arrive vers midi, alors en attendant que j'arrive pour te prendre, tu prépare toute t'es affaires, d'accord ? Ta pu a avoir peur, je vais m'occuper de tout.

**Irys** : Merci.

**Émilie** : C'est normal, ma puce, je m'habille et je saute dans la voiture. Je t'aime ma puce.

**Irys** : Moi aussi cousine.

**É**milie raccrocha, comme je pleurais, je restai cinq bonnes minutes devant le téléphone, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Je pris deux-trois valises est les remplis tous à ra-bord.


	2. Chapter 2

**M**es valises bouclés, je me mis a attendre assise sur mon lit. Je pris mon téléphone, et je vus que j'avais 10 messages en absence d'Emma. Je savais, quel devait être morte d'inquiétude, mais je ne pouvais pas l'appelais il était 10 heure et on a cours à cette heure là. Je décidais quand même de lui envoyer un SMS.

" _Emma, désoler, d'être partie comme ça, je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer pourquoi parce que ça fait vraiment mal, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur vas exploser... _

_Enfin, je dois être entrain de t'inquiété pour rien, je vais a peu près bien, d'accord ? Je reviens pas en cours, je vais allez quelque temps chez ma cousine, tu sais Émily... _

_Tu me manque déjà._

_Gros Bisous, _

_Ta meilleure amie,_

_Irys._"

**U**ne larme coula le long de ma joue, "envoyer"... Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose, mais... Je m'en veux... J'aurais dû être avec eux... mon cœur ne m'aurait pas fait si mal, et je serai avec eux en se moment. Je sais, je sais... je ne devrais pas parler comme ça... enfin penser comme ça.

**J**e regardais le vide depuis un bon moment quand j'entendis quelqu'un sonner. Je sortie de mes penser, regardait l'heure à ma montre qui m'indiquer 13 heures, j'étais sur que c'était Émilie. Je n'avais même pas faim alors que je n'ai rien manger depuis hier midi... C'est vraiment pas mon genre... Mais en même temps...

**B**ref, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte d'entré, je l'ouvre et vois Émilie qui me saute dans les bras. Je reste immobile comme une statue. Je me rend compte qu'avant je n'étais pas vraiment démonstratif mais que la je l'était encore moins.

**Émilie** : Je suis désoler ma puce, je vais m'occuper de toi ne t'inquiète pas.

**Irys** : Merci Émilie... On peut partir s'il te plait ? Il y a trop de souvenir ici...

**Émilie** : Bien sur ma puce, je vais t'aider à prendre t'es affaires.

**A**lors qu'Émilie amener ma dernière valise dans sa voiture, je regardais une dernière fois l'intérieure de la maison laissant échapper une larme qui coula le long de ma joue.

**J**e refermais la porte et m'installa à l'avant de la voiture d'Émilie. Alors qu'elle démarrer, je me retournais une dernière fois vers la maison de mon enfance, là maison, des derniers souvenir... Au revoir...

**É**milie, me parle un peu d'elle pendant la route, surement pour me distraire, je l'écoute attentivement sa me permet de penser à autre chose.

**Émilie** : Je vis avec mon fiancer depuis au moins 3 ans, il s'appelle Sam, il est très gentil tu verra. Chez nous il y a toujours du monde, toute la me... Bande de Sam vient souvent à la maison. Ils sont très souder entre eux, ils sont comme des frères. Il y en à un qui a ton âge, il s'appelle Seth, mon cousin du coter de ma mère, tu verra c'est quelqu'un de bien, il est assez rigolo, les deux plus jeune c'est Brady et Colins, ils aiment bien chambré les gens. Sam et le plus vieux à 23 ans, puis il y a Paul, 22 ans il sort avec la sœur de Jacob, Rachel 20 ans. Ensuite Jared, le meilleur amis de Paul 22 ans aussi, il sort avec Kim 19 ans, Jacob 20 ans, lui sort avec la petite Renesmée elle à ton âge aussi, et il y a Embry et Quil 19 ans tous le deux, ils sont un peu comme Brady et Colins. Et il y a Leah, ma cousine, 22 ans aussi, ah et elle sort avec Embry, bien qu'avant elle sortais avec Sam... Enfin, longue histoire... C'est aussi la sœur de Seth...Euh... Tu as l'air fatiguer, dors un peu je te réveillerais quand on sera arriver.

**Irys** : D'accord.

**J**e mis mes écouteur dans les oreilles, c'était "Stand out" de Keke Palmer. Je m'endormis quelque minute plus tard...

* * *

* Rêve *

* * *

**J**e rentre chez moi, dehors, il pleut à verse. J'entends des voix dans le salon, ils se crient dessus, je m'avance doucement avant que je ne puisse atteindre le salon, j'entends deux coups de feu. Bamp... Bamp...

Je me mis à trembler, a peine avais-je franchis la porte du salon que je vis mes parents, allonger dans une mare de sang, il n'y avait plus personne dans le salon, je me précipite vers eux, comme pour les réveiller et je cris, je cris...

** M**ais rien ne sort, comme si d'un coup j'étais devenue muette, puis, je noir complet, j'entend une voix crier mon prénom mais, je ne vois personne...

* * *

* Fin du rêve *

* * *

**?** : Irys ! Irys ! Réveille-toi.

**J**e me réveille en sursaut, ma respiration se fit saccadée, mes écouteurs, toujours sur mes oreilles, mais la musique arrêter, je me retourne vers la voix et vois Émilie.

**Émilie** : Sa va allez ?

**Irys** : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on est arriver ?

**Émilie** : Oui, tu vas enfin voir mon chez moi,_ rigola-t-elle. _

**J**e souris faiblement et détache ma ceinture de sécurité, j'ouvris la portière, et sortie enfin de la voiture. Je regardais le paysage devant moi, une petite maisonnette en bois ce retrouvait planter là, en plein milieu de la forêt. Il n'y a que de la forêt... Sa va vraiment me changer moi qui ai l'habitude des voitures, des magasins et autre choses me retrouvais en pleine forêt presque déserte c'était bizarre...

**A**lors qu'Émilie sortait la première valises du coffre, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un homme, que je distinguais comme étant Sam car, il n'avait dieux que pour Émilie, qu'il embrassa d'ailleurs, dès qu'il pu l'enlaçait. Je m'avançais vers le couple, dès que Sam décida de lâcher les lèvres d'Émilie.

**Q**uand il m'aperçut enfin, il me sourit, et me tendis une main. Je la serrer.

**Sam** : Tu dois être Irys, Émilie ma beaucoup parler de toi.

**Irys** : Moi aussi j'ai entendue parler de toi, mais que pendant le voyage en voiture, souris ai-je.

**Émilie** : Je vais te montrer ta chambre, Irys, suis-moi.

**E**lle rougissait, alors que Sam souriait à pleine dents. On rentra dans la maisonnette qui vue de l'extérieur paraissait toute petite, mais vue de l'intérieure paraissait immense. Dès qu'on rentrer dedans, on avait une vue sur la salon qui était énorme, mais sa ne m'étonnait qu'un peu car, Émilie, m'avait dit que les amis de Sam était presque toujours chez elle.

**Q**uand je tournais la tête vers la gauche, je vue une cuisine américaine, qui toute suite à sa gauche menait à un escalier. Émilie l'empreint et me dit de la suivre. Arriver au premier étage, elle me dit que c'était sa chambre avec Sam, leur salle de bain aussi ce trouvais au même étage, alors qu'elle empreinte un deuxième escalier, je vus un cadre photo, c'était toute la famille réunis...

**J**e détourne vite la tête avant de suivre Émilie. En haut de l'escalier elle ouvre une porte.

**Émilie** : C'est la chambre d'amis, mais si tu veux on l'arrangera de façon que tu t'y sente bien. Je vais juste prendre les pantalons qui sont dans l'armoire, c'est ceux des garçons quand il reste dormir à la maison, je vais les mettre dans la deuxième chambre d'amis. Tu as la salle de bain juste ici.

**Sam** : _(qui venait juste d'entrer)_ Je te pose t'es valise ici.

**Émilie** : On sera en bas si tu as besoin de quelque chose... Ne t'inquiète pas les garçons ne vont pas venir ce soir. Mais demain c'est fort possible qui soie là.

**E**lle referma la porte derrière eux. J'ouvris la première valise qui me tomba sous la main, je déposais les vêtements dans l'armoire, j'ouvris la deuxième valise, je déposais mes shampoings et autre truc cosmétique dans la salle de bain, je fis mon lis avec le linge que j'avais ramener, et j'ouvris la dernière valise, je posais mon ordinateur sur le bureau qui était à coter de ma tête de lit qui était coller à la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvais voir les arbres...

** J**e mis mon journal intime dans un des tiroirs, les quelques photos que j'avais pris de ma famille, de mes amies et de moi, je les accrochais au mures blanc de ma chambre.

** J**e descendis en bas dire à Émilie, que je ne mangeais pas et vers 20 heures, je trouvais enfin le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

**J**e dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. Je me suis réveiller lorsque j'entendis des voix, qui provenait de la cuisine, ils riait tellement fort que je les entendais du troisième étage. Je décidais de me levé pour aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être, mais, quand j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, je vue que je ne portais, pour pyjama qu'un caleçon et un débardeur. Je refermais vite la porte, ouvrit mon armoire, et sortie un slim gris un tee shirt blanc avec une photo imprimer dessus, et un gilets gris.

**J**e filais vite fait sous la douche, m'habillais, me coiffais les cheveux et commença à descendre vers les voix.

**A**rriver, au première étage, les voix se turent... Je ne penser pas avoir fait au temps de bruit... A moins qu'ils soient partie ? Je continuais d'avancer quand je me retrouvais dans la cuisine, je vue Émilie qui me souriait. Je lui fit un vague salut de la main.

**Émilie** : Vas dans le salon, j'ai fait à manger, les copains de Sam sont là aussi.  
**Irys** : D'accord.

**A**u moins, je suis pas folle... J'avais bien entendue des voix. En faite, j'avais pas plus envie que sa de rencontrer les amis de Sam. Avançant doucement vers l'encadrement de la porte qui menait au salon, je restais appuyer sur celle-ci quand Sam se retourna vers moi. Il se leva et me demanda si j'avais bien dormis, je lui répondit par un signe de tête.

**I**l se mit derrière moi m'attrapa par les épaules et m'avança vers la bande de garçon... A non, il y a une fille aussi.

**Sam** : Les gars, je vous présente Irys, la cousine d'Émilie. Irys, voici Leah, à coter son frère Seth, ensuite Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared. Il y a Brady et Colins d'habitude mais ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

**J**e n'avais pas vraiment regarder ceux qu'il m'avait présentait, mais quand ils se mirent à rire, surement pour ce que Sam à dit... Bien que je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi, je me mis à en regardait un en particulièrement, son rire, était comme une mélodie qui résonnait dans mon oreille.

**I**l rigolait tellement que ses yeux fermer, laisser échapper des larmes de joie. J'étais tellement absorbé par lui et son rire, que je n'entendis pas Émilie qui me demander ce que je voulais manger. Quand le garçon que je regardait fixement, pour je ne sais quel raison, ouvrit les yeux pour me regardait, jus comme une explosion qui se fit en moi.

**M**on coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, j'avais l'impression que des papillons avait fait leur nid dans mon ventre. Je vous être près de lui. J'en avais besoin, c'était vital.

**M**on Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je ne le connaissait même pas, je savais même pas quel était son nom dans tout ceux que Sam m'avait citée. Lui, me regardait de son regard chocolat... Bien que je n'aime pas du tout le chocolat, sa couleur me faisais rêvé, ses yeux à lui me faisais rêvé.

**M**ais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas détacher, mes yeux des siens ? Après quelque seconde, ou plutôt quelque minute, je réussis enfin, à tournais la tête, avant cela, je pus remarquer, qu'**il **souriait, à pleine dents.

**J**e regardais, Émilie, mais je vue les garçons, essayer de se retenir de rigolait. Alors que je rougissais, à cause, du regard que me lançait le magnifique jeune homme en face de moi, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire, ce qui me fallut d'être encore plus rouge, si ce fut possible. Quand Leah, en me souriant recula la chaise entre elle et le garçon.

**Leah** : Ignore ces idiots, et vient t'asseoir entre Seth et Moi.

**A**lors que je m'asseyais entre Seth... Et oui, je savais enfin comme il s'appelait, et je ne risquais pas de l'oublier...

**?** : Leelee ! Moi, je suis pas un idiot, pas vrai ?  
**Leah** : Embry, mon coeur, tu es le pire.  
**Embry** : Quoi ? Leelee...  
**Leah** : Alors Irys, Émilie te demandais ce que tu voulais pour le petit déjeuner ?  
**Irys** : Euh... Je sais pas trop... Tu as quoi ?  
**?** : Elle a de tout ! Des céréales, des tartines, des croissants...  
**Émilie** : Jacob, je peux répondre tu sais ?  
**Jacob** : Bien sur que je sais, mais comme moi, je sais la réponse...

**L**'atmosphère qui régné dans la pièce me faisait chaud au coeur, j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient une grande famille... Famille... Famille... J'avais mal au coeur, l'espace qu'un instant j'avais étais heureuse... Suis-je un monstre, d'être heureuse alors que cela ne fait que trois jours que mes parents... se sont fait tuer ?

**J**e sortie dehors, d'un seule coup, faisant tomber ma chaise au passage. Je m'assis sur les marches d'entrer. J'ai dû y restais 10 minutes seule, avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Leah. Je sécher vite fait mes larmes.

**Leah** : A la mort de mon père, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, à par la tristesse qui m'habituer. Je ne voulais plus, être heureuse, souriante, aimante... Plus rien. Je suis rester, deux jour à rester sois dans ma chambre sois dehors, au cimetière à écouter de la musique déprimante, et à parler à mon père. Seth, voulais que je sorte de ma transe entre guillemet. Mais il n'a pas réussit, un jour, Embry en à eu marre de voir Seth déprimer pour moi. Il compter me crier dessus, mais quand il est arriver dans la chambre, son regard à croiser le mien, je suis tomber amoureuse de lui, et lui aussi._**(Petit sourire)**_ Je voulais jamais le voir, parce qu'il me faisait me sentir bien, heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, sans que je mis attende, il m'a embrasser. C'était magique. Après il s'est passer quelque chose, de bizarre, et c'est la que j'ai sus qu'Embry était fait pour moi, fait pour qu'il me sorte de ce cauchemars. Et depuis, je l'aime. J'ai repris gout à la vie grâce à lui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pas que tu me vole mon Embry, on est d'accord, _**rigola-t-elle. **_C'est que tu vive ta vie à font. L'amour peut te tomber dessus comme ça, tu na pas besoin de retenir t'es sentiments. Il faut que tu te dise que t'es parents, là où ils sont, ne voudrais pas te savoir comme ça. _**(Elle m'embrassa le front) **_Réfléchis à ce que je t'es dit, parce que moi, je sais que si tu t'ouvre... tu sera heureuse.

**E**lle repartie à l'intérieur. Bizarrement dès quel m'avait dit _"L'amour peut te tomber dessus comme çà"_, j'ai vue l'image de Seth dans mon esprit. Peut être que tous comme Leah et Embry, Seth était fait pour me soutenir.

**E**lle n'avait pas tout a fait tord non plus, je suis sur que mes parents n'aurai pas aimer me voir triste. Je vais essayer d'aller mieux...

**Q**uand je suis rentrer à l'intérieur, Leah était lover sur Embry, les garçons était entrain de manger, et Seth me regardais, comme pour décelais si j'allais bien, avant de recommençais à manger, toujours en me regardant du coin de l'oeil. 

**Irys** : Émilie, est-ce que je pourrais prendre un bol de céréales avec du lait, un verre de jus d'orange, deux tartines aux nutela, un croissant, et n'importe quel fruit ?  
**Émilie** : Oui, bien sur.  
**Jacob** : Tu vas manger tous ça ?  
**Irys** : Bah, oui pourquoi ?  
**Jacob** : Tu vas avoir de la concurrence Paul, ria-t-il.  
**Paul** : Oh ! La naine ! Tas pas intérêts !  
**Irys** : Je suis pas une naine ! Je suis sur que je suis plus grande que toi !  
**Quil** : Je parierais pas la dessus.  
**Irys** : On peut toujours essayer. Paul debout !  
**Paul** : Me donne pas d'ordre la naine, dit-il en se levant quand même.

**J**e me penchais, vers Seth et lui murmurais quelque chose à l'oreille. Il me fit un sourire et se leva, avant de me prendre sur ces épaules.

**Irys** : Alors c'est qui qui as gagner ?

**T**ous le monde rigola, même Paul, même s'il avait un peu ronchonner. J'arrive pas à croire que j'étais sur les épaules de Seth. Quand il me descendit, je lui fit un bisous sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir, et lui souriais d'un sourire, vraiment craquant. Pendant que les autres se moquait de nous. 

**Point de vue Leah.**

* * *

**L**e soleil, ce levait à peine, je sentis deux bras me serrait fort conte un torse, Embry. Je souris, il avait vraiment une tête de débile quand il dort... Mais bon, je l'aime pour ça aussi. Je lui embrassais la joue, puis le front, pour finir sur sa bouche.

**J**e le sentais sourire, signe qu'il était réveiller. Il me rendis mon baiser. Il passa une main sous mon débardeur de pyjama. Je lui enlevais sa main aussitôt. Pas que je n'avais pas envie de lui faire l'amour, c'est juste que je veux attendre, il est plus jeune que moi et j'aurai l'impression de me servir de lui, c'est encore un gamin.

**Leah** : Lève-toi, on doit allez chez Sam rencontrer la cousine d'Émilie.  
**Embry** : Je veux passer ma journée au lit avec toi...  
**Leah** : Embry, on en as déjà parler.  
**Embry** : Je sais mais je suis grand maintenant, j'ai 18 ans.  
**Leah** : Et moi j'en ai 23, alors c'est moi qui décide.

**I**l souffla un bon coup avant de ce levai et d'aller dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine, je fis le petit déjeuner, pour tout le monde, Embry, mon petit frère, ma mère et moi. Quand Embry redescendis, il m'embrassa dans le cous, c'est à ce moment-là que choisi, Seth pour venir déjeuner. Il se cacha les yeux.

**Seth** : Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs ? Je veux pas avoir les yeux crever !

**E**mbry, arrêta, et assis à coter de moi, on déjeuna en silence et très peu, pour par-être normal devant la cousine d'Émilie, ma mère nous rejoins. A la fin du déjeuner, je partis me laver pendant que Seth et Embry parlais de vampire, comme d'habitude.

**U**ne fois tous près, on partie direction chez Sam. Arriver toute la bande était déjà là. Je fis juste un signe de tête à tous, alors qu'Embry et Seth faisait le tour de la table pour faire une accolade à tous. Sam nous parlait du vampire qui rodait par là. On devait être sur nos gardes. Quand on entendis du bruit provenant de l'étage, on arrêta de parler.

**O**n vus Sam aller vers la fille qui se cachait presque de nous. Il se mis derrière elle après lui avoir demander quelque chose et la poussa vers nous, elle baissa la tête quand Sam nous présenta à elle.

**Sam** : Les gars, je vous présente Irys, la cousine d'Émilie. Irys, voici Leah, à coter son frère Seth, ensuite Quil, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Jared. Il y a Brady et Colins d'habitude mais ils avaient quelque chose à faire.

**C**e quelque chose à faire, c'est surement dormir après la nuit qu'il avait passer à patrouiller, les garçons rigolèrent. Moi non, bien que je trouvais ça un peu marrant. Jacob et Embry était partie leur foutre la trouille cette nuit et apparemment ils ont eut vraiment peur.

**A**lors que je regardais cette fille de plus près, je vus quel regardait mon frère. Je me retourna vers lui qui riait comme un idiot. Alors qu'Émilie essayer de savoir ce qu'Irys voulait pour déjeuner, je donnais un coup de coude à Seth pour qu'il arrête de rire.

**Q**uand il arrêta, il regardais Irys comme si c'était la 7ème merveille du monde. Il la regardait, comme Embry me regarde, comme Sam regarde Émilie, comme Jared regarde Kim, comme Paul regarde Rachel, comme Jacob regarde Renesmée, et comme Quil regarde la petite Claire...

**I**rys détourna les yeux de mon frère qui avait un sourire niais collait au visage, elle remarqua surement que les garçons riait, elle rougit encore plus. Avant que je ne tire une chaise en souriant pour lui dire de s'asseoir entre Seth et moi.

**Leah** : Ignore ces idiots, et vient t'asseoir entre Seth et Moi.  
**Embry** : Leelee ! Moi, je suis pas un idiot, pas vrai ?  
**Leah** : Embry, mon coeur, tu es le pire.  
**Embry** : Quoi ? Leelee...  
**Leah** : Alors Irys, Émilie te demandais ce que tu voulais pour le petit déjeuner ?  
**Irys** : Euh... Je sais pas trop... Tu as quoi ?  
**Jacob** : Elle a de tout ! Des céréales, des tartines, des croissants...  
**Émilie** : Jacob, je peux répondre tu sais ?  
**Jacob** : Bien sur que je sais, mais comme moi, je sais la réponse... 

**S**ans savoir vraiment pourquoi tous le monde regardais Irys qui partait dehors, faisant tomber sa chaise... Après dix minutes, je voyais Seth qui regarder la porte comme s'il voulait l'enlevait pour voir si Irys allait bien.

**Leah** : Je vais la voir, je reviens.

**J**e sortis, et m'assis à coter d'elle.

**Leah** : A la mort de mon père, je ne voulais plus rien ressentir, à par la tristesse qui m'habituer. Je ne voulais plus, être heureuse, souriante, aimante... Plus rien. Je suis rester, deux jour à rester sois dans ma chambre sois dehors, au cimetière à écouter de la musique déprimante, et à parler à mon père. Seth, voulais que je sorte de ma transe entre guillemet. Mais il n'a pas réussit, un jour, Embry en à eu marre de voir Seth déprimer pour moi. Il compter me crier dessus, mais quand il est arriver dans la chambre, son regard à croiser le mien, je suis tomber amoureuse de lui, et lui aussi._**(Petit sourire)**_ Je voulais jamais le voir, parce qu'il me faisait me sentir bien, heureuse. Au bout d'un moment, sans que je mis attende, il m'a embrasser. C'était magique. Après il s'est passer quelque chose, de bizarre, et c'est la que j'ai sus qu'Embry était fait pour moi, fait pour qu'il me sorte de ce cauchemars. Et depuis, je l'aime. J'ai repris gout à la vie grâce à lui. Ce que je veux dire, c'est pas que tu me vole mon Embry, on est d'accord, _**rigolais-je. **_C'est que tu vive ta vie à font. L'amour peut te tomber dessus comme ça, tu na pas besoin de retenir t'es sentiments. Il faut que tu te dise que t'es parents, là où ils sont, ne voudrais pas te savoir comme ça. _**(Je l'embrassa sur le front) **_Réfléchis à ce que je t'es dit, parce que moi, je sais que si tu t'ouvre... tu sera heureuse.

**J**e repartie à l'intérieur à peine arriver, je vue que Seth et Embry avait écouter, la conversation, Embry me pris sur ses jambes et m'embrassa passionnément, comme j'aimais ses baisers... Je l'aime tous cours. Je me lova contre son torse. Ne bougeant plus même quand Irys rentra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Point de vue Seth.**

* * *

**L**'imprégnation, je venais de m'imprégné de la plus belle fille de toute la terre, et même de l'univers. Mon centre de graviter avait désormais changer pour la cousine d'Émilie, Irys. Sont prénom, celui que je préfère par dessus tous. Mon âmes sœur, ma femme, mon monde, mon univers. Mon regard ne pus ce détacher d'elle.

**Q**uand elle revient vers nous, j'étais heureux, je voyais bien, qu'elle n'était pas totalement heureuse. Normal, ces parents sont mort. Mais, je voyais quel était heureuse d'être avec nous.

**Irys** : Émilie, est-ce que je pourrais prendre un bol de céréales avec du lait, un verre de jus d'orange, deux tartines aux nutela, un croissant, et n'importe quel fruit ?  
**Émilie** : Oui, bien sur.  
**Jacob** : Tu vas manger tous ça ?  
**Irys** : Bah, oui pourquoi ?  
**Jacob** : Tu vas avoir de la concurrence Paul, ria-t-il.  
**Paul** : Oh ! La naine ! Tas pas intérêts !  
**Irys** : Je suis pas une naine ! Je suis sur que je suis plus grande que toi !  
**Quil** : Je parierais pas la dessus.  
**Irys** : On peut toujours essayer. Paul debout !  
**Paul** : Me donne pas d'ordre la naine, _**dit-il en se levant quand même. **_  
_**  
**_  
**E**lle se pencha vers moi et me murmura aux creux de l'oreille.

**Irys** : Tu peux me prendre sur t'es épaules ? Comme ça je serai plus grande.

**J**e lui souris avant de me levais et de la prendre sur mes épaules.

**Irys** : Alors c'est qui qui as gagner ?

**O**n rigola avant que je ne la descende de mes épaules. Je fus plus qu'heureux quand, pour me remercier, elle m'embrassa sur la joue, je souriais, je devais avoir l'air idiot car, mes frères riait. Mais, malgré ça je m'en fichais. Elle rougissait, et m'avait embrasser sur la joue... Oh comme je désirais ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais non, c'était trop tôt.

**Émilie** : Tiens, Irys mange. Tu compte faire quoi cette après-midi ?  
**Irys** : Je ne sais pas trop... Surement visiter un peu, _**dit-elle en commençant à manger. **_  
**Sam** : Seth t'accompagnera on sais jamais...  
**Irys** : Oh ! Non, te dérange pas pour moi Seth... Ta surement quelque chose de prévue...  
**Seth** : Non, sa me ferai plaisir de te faire visiter.  
**Embry** : Tu m'étonne que sa te fait plaisir, _**dit-il en riant. **_  
**Leah** : Tait-toi, sinon je fait la grève ! _**dit-elle en me défendant. **_  
**Embry** : Non ! Leelee ! Pas la grève des bisous ! Pitier...

**O**n éclata tous de rire, Leah menait parfaitement Embry par le bout du nez. C'était toujours aussi marrant à voir. On termina le déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

**I**rys, me dit qu'elle arrivait dans cinq minutes, qu'elle allait se brossait les dents. Moi, je souriais à chaque fois qu'elle me parlait, qu'elle me souriait, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait en faite... Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire les gars.

**P**endant qu'Irys était en haut, Sam et Émilie, m'ont fait un discours comme quoi, je devais pas la faire souffrir, mais ils ont dit qu'elle avait de la chance que je me sois imprégné d'elle. Mais, c'est plutôt moi qui est de la chance que l'avoir.

**A**lors que je me trouvais en bas de l'escalier, pour la voir arriver le premier, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je me retournes et je pus voir Irys descendant à pleine vitesse, mais pas assez vite à mon goût... Arriver aux trois dernière marches, je lui fis un sourire, sont coeur rata un battement et elle rata une marche, je me précipita vers elle pour la rattraper.

****  
**Seth** : Tu devrais faire attention, j'ai pas envie de te retrouvais à l'hôpital.  
**Irys** : Oui... _**rougit-elle. **_  
**Seth** :__C'est partie alors, _**souriais-je. **_  
**Irys** : Émilie, on y vas !  
**Émilie** : Bien, ne rentrer pas trop tard.  
**Seth** : T'inquiète tu sais bien que je louperais pas le dîner !  
**Émilie** : Je te fais confiance.

**O**n sortie dehors, je lui pris la main et la tira derrière moi.

**Point de vue Irys.**

* * *

**Q**uand on sortie de la maison, Seth me pris la main et me tira derrière lui vers la forêt. Je rougissais, à cause de sa main dans la mienne, heureusement qu'il était retournait, comme ça il ne le remarquera pas.

**L**a forêt est plutôt grande... Moi qui n'aimait pas spécialement ça, j'étais servit... Seth, lui sans que je ne sache pourquoi, regardait un peu partout. Mais malgré ça, son visage, était rayonnant. Que j'aimais sont visage...

**A**lors que je contemplais son visage, il s'arrêta soudainement, je sursautais, ce qu'il remarqua. Il me sourit alors.

**Seth** : Ici, c'est la plage de la Push.

**S**ans m'en apercevoir, on avait fini par quitter la foret... Qu'elle idiote j'étais tellement absorber par lui que je n'avais rien vue...

**J**e lui lâche la main à contre cœur et m'approcha de l'eau. Elle était gelé...

**Seth** : Avec les gars ont saute de la falaise la haut.  
**Irys** : Quoi ? Mais... Vous êtes dingues ?  
**Seth** : Ne t'inquiète pas ont risque rien, rigola-t-il.  
**Irys** : Bah tu viendras pas te plaindre quand tu te cassera quelque chose.

**I**l me sourit avant d'enlever son tee-shirt.

**Irys** : Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? dis-je en me retournant.  
**Seth** : Je vais me baigné, tu viens ?  
**Irys** : Tu rigole ? Elle est gelé.  
**Seth** : Trouillarde !  
**Irys** : Tu vas voir c'est qui la trouillarde, murmurais-je pour moi même.

**A**lors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau, j'enlevais vite fait, mon jean, mon pull et mon tee-shirt, pour finir par me retrouvais en sous-vêtements. Il faisait vraiment froid. Mais, je m'enfonçais quand même dans l'eau. Mes dents s'entre choquait. Le froid qui je ressentais était intense. Je savais que j'allais être malade. Seth me rejoignis.

**Irys** : Ta pas froid ?  
**Seth** : Non, toi par contre...

**I**l sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Brûlant. Moi qui était frileuse, être juste dans les bras de Seth et je sentais toute la chaleur, d'un après-midi en plein soleil. Je me collait plus à lui ce qui fit sourire Seth.

**I**l me porta comme une princesse, mes bras solidement attacher à sont cous, et me déposa sur la plage, il me fit signe de m'habillais ce que je fis.

**U**ne fois habiller il me repris la main, et se mis à courir vers un petit restaurant. Celui des parents d'Embry apparemment, Seth commanda deux chocolats chaud, avant qu'on aille s'asseoir à un petite table, dans le fond, près du radiateur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Point de vue Irys.**

* * *

**Seth** : Tu as toujours froid ?  
**Irys** : Non, ça va, tes bras mon réchauffer... Et puis, il y a le radiateur... rougissais-je.

**I**l me sourit, je le lui rendis toujours aussi rouge. Pourquoi rougissais-je toujours en sa présence ? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit dans tout le restaurant. Je pris vite celui-ci, qui était dans ma poche de mon pull, et décrocha.

**Irys** : Allô ?  
**?** : Irys ? C'est Emma ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas pu t'appeler avant maintenant, le prof m'a confisqué mon portable jusqu'à ce que mes parents décident de bouger leur derrière pour aller le récupérer... Mais assez parler de moi, comment tu vas ? Tu peux me dire ce qu'il sait passer ? Tu es bien arrivé chez ta cousine ? Irys ? Tu es toujours là ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?  
**Irys** : Oui, je suis encore là... Attends cinq minutes. _**(A Seth)**_ Excuse moi, je reviens toute suite.  
**Seth** : D'accord.  
**Irys** : T'est encore là ?  
**Emma** : Bien sur que oui.  
**Irys** : ... C'est dur tu sais, à dire... Je... Mes parents... Enfin, ils... Ils se sont fait... tué.  
**Emma** : Quoi ? Oh putain ! Euh, je veux dire, je suis désolé...  
**Irys** : Merci.  
**Emma** : Ça se passe bien avec ta cousine alors ?  
**Irys** : Oui, ils sont gentil avec moi, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.  
**Emma** : Ils ?  
**Irys** : Oui, ma cousine et son copain, et leurs amis.  
**Emma** : Ils sont beau leurs copain ? Parce que si c'est oui, j'arrive toute suite !  
**Irys** : Et bien il y en a deux que j'ai pas rencontrer encore, ensuite ils sont tous pris sauf Seth...  
**Emma** : Et il te plait ?

**I**nstantanément, mon regard se dirigea vers Seth. Ce dernier me regardait avec un sourire. Je détournai vite la tête pour ne pas qu'il me voit rougir.

**Irys** : Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non... Enfin... Il est plutôt beau... Et... Pour l'instant on s'est bien amusé...  
**Emma** : Ce qui veux dire qu'il est à coter de toi !  
**Irys** : Non, je me suis reculer de lui, sinon je te parlerais pas de lui.  
**Emma** : Pas bête... Enfin, il te plait ! Vous avez fait quoi ?  
**Irys** : Et bien c'est lui qui me fait visiter la réserve... On as traversé la forêt avant de nous retrouvais sur la plage, il faisait froid, mais il a voulu se baigner, et quand il ma traiter de trouillarde j'y suis aller... Et comme j'avais froid, il ma pris dans ses bras, j'étais tellement bien que j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais...  
**Emma** : Mon Dieu, il te plait pas, tu es carrément amoureuse de lui.  
**Irys** : Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, bon je te laisse sa fait un moment que je te parle.  
**Emma** : D'accord, je passerais te voir toi et ton chéri à votre réserve pendant les vacances. Bisous ma poule.  
**Irys** : Bisous. Mais c'est pas mon...

**E**lle ma raccrocher au nez... Je reste plantais là un bon moment, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Peut-être que c'est ça, peut-être que je l'aime ? Non, impossible. Aussi vite ? Non. Alors que je me dirigeais vers notre table, je vue Seth me regardait avec un sourire en coin, comme si il avait entendue ce que Emma et moi avions dis... Mais c'était impossible, vue la distance qui nous séparer.

**Q**uand je m'assis, nos chocolats était posé sur la table, le pris la tasse entre mes mains pour les réchauffer, tandis que Seth manger les marshmallow qui était dans l'assiette posé au milieu de la table, entre nous deux.

**Seth** : Parle moi un peu de toi.  
**Irys** : Euh... Je suis pas vraiment intéressante. Je m'appelle Irys Young, j'ai 16 ans. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Emma, euh... on traîne beaucoup avec Damien, le copain d'Emma. Euh... Sinon, rien d'autre... Et toi ?  
**Seth** : Bah moi c'est Seth Clearwater, 16 ans aussi. J'ai pas de meilleur amis, je considère toute la bande que tu as vue comme mes frères et Leah es vraiment ma soeur...Mon père est mort il y a un an, ma mère s'appelle Sue. C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Les fleurs que tu préfère ? Ton film ? Ton livre ? Ton animal ? Je veux savoir tous !

**J**e rigole un peu, Seth et vraiment un boule d'énergie. Ça sera peut-être mon Embry à moi...

**Irys** : Alors, je dirais que j'aime le noir et le violet, mes fleurs... je dirais la fleur cornus de kousa, elle est blanche et vraiment magnifique. Mon film, je dirais celui que j'ai regarder en dernier "ma première fois". Mon livre, "HALO, l'amour interdit" d'Alexandra Adornetto. Mon animal préférée... En faite j'en ai deux, j'adore le chat, mais j'ai pas pu en avoir mon... père était allergique, et le deuxième c'est le loup, il est tellement magnifique, je te parle pas de ce des films d'horreur, ce dans la vrai vie, ils ont tellement l'air majestueux... Si je pouvais en avoir un chez moi ça serai vraiment trop cool, mais impossible... Euh, je parle trop non ? Tu me dis si je parle pour rien, sa m'arrive parfois...  
**Seth** : Non, j'aime bien t'entendre parler, moi aussi j'aime les loups.

**J**e lui souris il me le rendit en cent fois mieux, je bus mon chocolat chaud, lui l'avait déjà engloutis, il ne restait d'ailleurs qu'un seul marshmallow.

**A**lors qu'il allait le prendre, je le pris entre mes doigts.

**Irys** : Tu le voulais ?  
**Seth** : Oui ! Tu me le donne ?  
**Irys** : Je sais pas...

**A**lors que je faisais semblant de réfléchir, il me fit les yeux doux, comme le chat botté dans Shreck, c'est déjà mes références... Je tendis l'objets de sa convoitise vers lui et avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, je le mis dans ma bouche, et le mangea.

**M**oi, je riais fort, pendant que lui faisait le poisson. Il ouvrait la bouche et la refermais. Je finis de boire mon chocolats et lui dit.

**Irys** : Pour me faire pardonner, je t'invite chez moi pour manger mais que toi, alors on virera les autres et je t'achèterais un grand pacqué de bonbon, quand j'irai faire des courses.  
**Seth** : J'en veux deux et un bisous sur la joue !  
**Irys** : Un seul et deux bisous sur la joue.  
**Seth** : Marcher conclut ! Attends moi la, je vais payer.  
**Irys** : Attends je vais payer.  
**Seth** : Non ! C'est moi, et en plus ta pas ton mots à dire.  
**Irys** : Merci Seth.

**I**l partie payer, pendant que moi, je l'attendais à l'entrer. Quand il me rejoignis, il pointa sa joue, je compris toute suite, et lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Alors que j'allais lui en faire un deuxième comme c'est prévue, il m'arrêta.

**Seth** : Je le veux pour plus tard, **souriait-il. **  
**  
**  
**J**e lui souris, il me prit la main avant de me tirais vers chez Sam. Arriver là bas, tout le monde était présent, plus deux têtes que je n'avais pas vue encore, je supposais que c'était Brady et Collins. Je dis bonjour au deux dernier et me mis au coter de Seth.

**Émilie** : Sa c'est bien passer votre après-midi ?  
**Irys** : Oui !  
**Seth** : Demain midi, il vas falloir que vous partiez tous d'ici.  
**Sam** : Et pourquoi ?  
**Seth** : Irys m'a promis de faire à manger que pour moi !  
**Émilie** : Donc si j'ai bien compris vous nous virez de chez nous ?  
**Irys** : Si tu veux pas c'est pas grave, je l'inviterais au restaurants.  
**Émilie** : Mais non, bien sur que c'est d'accord, c'est nous qui irons manger au restaurant.  
**Embry** : Empoisonne pas Seth, j'ai encore besoin de lui... Je lui ai pas fait toute les blagues que j'avais dans mon registre.  
**Leah** : (Lui donnant une tape derrière la tête) Embry, sa te pends au nez !  
**Embry** : Mais ma Leelee... Je suis gentil avec toi.

**T**out le monde riait de la scène qui se jouait devant nous. Leah ignorait Embry qui essayer de se faire pardonner. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir cette relation la avec Seth... Mais en moins comme eux, et plus doux... Je recommence à divaguer.

**J**e regardais Seth qui lui me regardait, il riait de la situation de Leah et Embry... J'aimais vraiment son rire, il était communicative. Jus un sourire en coin, avant de m'apercevoir que Leah, Émilie, Jacob, Paul et Quil me regardait avec un sourire qui signifiait tout.

**J**e rougis immédiatement. Il fallait que je face diversion...

**Irys** : Euh... Sam, Émilie, est-ce que dans deux semaines, comme c'est les vacances d'été, Emma tu sais ma meilleure amie tu la rencontrer Émilie, elle pourrait venir passer une semaine où deux ?  
**Émilie** : (Après voir regarder Sam) Bien sur.  
**Irys** : Merci, je lui dirais.  
**Leah** : Les gars, ça vous dit ce soir on regarde un films d'horreur ?  
**Les gars** : Oui !  
**Émilie** : Moi, je veux bien aussi.  
**Leah** : Et toi Irys ?  
**Irys** : Euh... Je suis pas très fane des films d'horreur... La dernière fois que j'en ai regarder un, la première semaine, j'ai dormis dans le lis de mes parents... Et au bon d'un mois seulement j'ai réussit à dormir sans cauchemar...

**T**ous sauf Sam, Émilie, Leah et Seth rigolèrent de moi. J'avoue qu'il y avait de quoi... j'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça...

**S**am ramena toute la bande à l'ordre et on pus entendre Leah dire à Embry : " Ta gagner, plus rien! ". Lui essayer de faire changer d'avis Leah, mais cette dernière ne céda pas.

**Seth** : Si tu veux, on peut aller regarder un films dans ta chambre ? Autre que film d'horreur bien entendue.  
**Irys** : Mais tu ne voulais pas, toi aussi regarder un films d'horreur ?  
**Seth** : Je pourrais en regardait un la prochaine fois.  
**Irys** : Je veux bien alors.

**O**n mangea tous dans la bonne humeur, finalement, Leah n'a pas pu résister et à embrasser Embry à pleine bouche. Embry était tous content.

**A** la fin du repas, les autres se mirent dans le salon pour choisir le film qu'ils allaient regardait, pendant qu'Émilie faisait la vaisselle et que Seth et moi montions dans ma chambre. Je mis mon ordinateur sur une chaise que je mis au bout de mon lit, on se mit d'accord pour regardait " Night and day " avec Tom Cruise et Cameron Diaz.

**A**lors que je mettais le film en route, Seth s'allongea sur le lit. Je le regardais, lui aussi. Il me fit un sourire qui me fit craquer. Il tapota la place à coter de lui. Je ne me fis pas prier pour me mettre à ses coter, allongée moi aussi, contre lui. Ma tête poser sur son bras qu'il avait allonger le long des cousins, ma main reposant sur son torse, montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration.

**J**e me sentais bien. Au creux de ses bras, j'avais l'impression de me sentir moi-même, d'être enfin complet. Je ne vus pas l'a moitié du films, vue qu'une partie j'ai passer à regarder le torse de Seth monter et descendre, j'avais quelque fois regardait mais comme je ne comprenais pas bien ce qui ce passait, je retournais à ma contemplation. Et je me suis endormis avant la fin du films.


	6. Chapter 6

**Point de vue Irys.**

* * *

**L**e lendemain...

**T**ranquillement, mes yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Seule. J'étais seule... Seth ne se trouvait pas à mais coter. Je refermais, mes yeux, sentant que je risquais de pleurer. Je me redressais, dos collait sur la tête de lit. Mes volets avaient été fermés, mon ordinateur éteint.

**L**entement, je me levais de mon lit, ouvrit les volets, refit mon lit, mis mes chaussons, et descendit, avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier sur le dos. Quand j'arrive à la cuisine, une bonne odeur me parviens au nez.

**J**e dis bonjour à Émilie, piqua une crêpe qu'elle venait juste de posais sur le plat. Et partie dans le salon. A peine arriver que Leah me sauta dessus pour me dire bonjour. Je souriais quand je vis Seth assis, me regardant en souriant.

**J**e m'assis à coter de lui, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, pendant que je rougissais.

**É**milie nous servit le petit déjeuner. On rigola tous ensemble. Leah m'avait demander de venir faire les magasin en ville avec elle cet après-midi. J'avais acceptée avec joie, elle me dit quel viendrait me chercher vers les deux heure trente, le temps que j'aille le temps de manger avec Seth et de restait un peu avec lui.

**D**'ailleurs ils partirent tous chacun leur tour, seule Seth était restait. Dehors, le soleil était présent. Seth me proposa alors d'aller à la plage et de prendre mon maillot cette fois.

**J**e montais directement à l'étage pour me doucher, j'enfilais ensuite mon maillot de bain noir deux pièce et par dessus un short en jeans qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisse, et un débardeur blanc, avec des tennis aux pieds.

**A**près mettre brosser les dents, je descendis vite les escaliers pour retrouvais plus vite Seth. Quand il me vue, il me sourit avant de prendre ma main, et de m'emmener à la plage. Arriver là-bas, il y avait un petit groupe de jeune un peu plus loin sur le parking de la plage. Seth ne fis pas attention à eux et m'entraîna un peu plus loin, ou on s'assit en silence.

**Irys** : Pourquoi, tu n'étais plus là... Ce matin ?  
**Seth** : Ah ! Euh... Sam n'a pas voulu que je dorme avec toi, alors quand je suis partie j'ai fermer les volets et l'ordinateur et je t'es mis sous les couvertures avant de partir chez moi.  
**Irys** : Oh (Je rougis)...  
**Seth** : Je t'es manquer ? (rire)  
**Irys** : (Le poussant légèrement et rougissant) Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

**I**l mit sont bras sur mes épaules et me coinça contre son torse pour me poser un bisous sur la joue. Je crois bien que j'étais encore plus rouge que rouge. On resta comme ça jusqu'à arriver à la plage. Entre temps j'avais déposer mon bras gauche dans son dos pour avoir une meilleur position, ma tête coller contre son épaule.

**N**ous déposâmes nos affaires sur la plage, Seth enleva son tee-shirt et courus dans l'eau, pendant que j'enlevais mes vêtements pour me retrouvais en maillot. Et je courus le rejoindre, je lui sautais sur le dos, il ne s'écroula pas mais me pris les mollets et courus sur la plage, j'étais hilare sur son dos.

**Q**uand il me posa au sol, il se retourna vers moi. Il mit une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, et me regarda dans les yeux. Qu'il était beau... J'avais l'impression d'être légère... Il se pencha légèrement vers mon visage, mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, enfin... Si, mais pas maintenant, alors je baissais la tête et ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon front.

**A**près plusieurs secondes, il s'écarta de moi, il souriait, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était triste, déçu. Je m'en voulu mais lui fit un grand sourire et le pris dans mes bras. Sa chaleur me réchauffer.

**V**ers onze heure et demi, on repartie chez Émily. Comme prévue, personne n'étais là. Je me dirigeais donc dans la cuisine, je regardais les placards.

**Irys** : Sa te dit Spaghettis Bolognaise ?  
**Seth** : Un peu que sa me dit ! C'est mon plat préféré.  
**Irys** : Sérieux ? Moi aussi !

**I**l me sourit. Je crois que je suis vraiment tomber amoureuse de ce gars là... Alors que je faisais bouillir l'eau des spaghettis, et que je remuais la viande, je sentis de bras chaud se mettre sur ma taille. Je souris, quand il me déposa quelque baiser papillon dans le coup.

**Seth** : Ça sent bon... murmura-t-il a mon oreille.  
**Irys** : Tu veux en goûter un peu ?  
**Seth** : Sérieux je peux ?  
**Irys** : Puisque je te le dis.

**I**l était tout content, il approcha sa bouche la cuillère, mais avant que sa n'atteigne l'endroit voulu, je dérivais la cuillère, et la mis dans la mienne. Je rigolais devant son air surpris. J'en remis dans la cuillère et cette fois je la lui donna vraiment. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Puis souris et fini pas me dire que c'est les meilleures qu'il n'ai jamais manger.

**I**l mis la table, pendant que j'éteignais le gaz. On mangea tranquillement, on parlait de tout et de rien. Seth était vraiment parfait. La plus part du temps il aimé les même chose que moi. Il y a que les films d'horreur que je ne supporte pas que Seth adore.

**Seth** : Dit... Sa te dirais de venir chez moi ? Je voudrais te présenté à ma mère... Euh... Elle à beaucoup entendue parler de toi... Parce que ... Euh ... Tu es la... Soeur de Sam...  
**Irys** : (rigolant) Bien sur que je veux rencontrer ta mère mon petit Seth.

**I**l me prit la main et m'entraîna vers une petit maison. Elle avait l'air chaleureuse à l'extérieur, mais quand je rentrais à l'intérieur c'était plus que ça. On en pouvait que ce sentir bien. Ma main, toujours dans celle de Seth, il appela sa mère. Elle cria qu'elle était dans le salon.

**Q**uand on arriva, je vue Leah avec une dame plus âgé que je me douter que c'était leur mère. Leah lui ressemblait beaucoup en plus jeune, bien sur. Mais Seth lui ressemblais aussi car cette femme souriait de la même manière que Seth et avait les même yeux pétillant.

**Mère de Seth** : (me serrant dans ses bras, ma main toujours dans celle de Seth) Tu dois être Irys, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.  
**Leah** : Oui, c'est bien elle, alors tu lui as donné quoi à manger au môme ? C'était bon au moins ?  
**Irys** : Euh... Bonjour madame, et Leah je lui ai fait des Spaghettis, et il avait l'air d'aimer...  
**Mère de Seth** : Ne m'appelle pas Madame, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille, appelle moi Sue.  
**Leah** : Oh, alors là c'était le repas à pas faire... Tu vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de lui.

**J**'entendis un grognement de la part de Seth, ce qui m'étonna un peu.

**Irys** : Bien Sue, Leah... Je n'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de ton frère, alors j'ai bien fait.

**J**e resserré mes doigt autours de ce de Seth. Qui ne grogner plus, mais souriait en lançant des éclairs à sa soeur. Il me ramena à lui et je me retrouvais encore une fois plaquer contre son torse. Bizarrement ça ne me déranger pas qu'il le face devant sa famille. J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir comme ça.

**M**ais qu'est-ce que je pense encore ? Toute l'après midi, je le passais avec Seth et sa famille. Sue était vraiment gentille, elle ma montrait des photos de Seth petit, il était tellement mignon, bon moins qu'aujourd'hui... Mais c'est normal ? non ?

**A** un moment, vers 16 heures, Seth et Leah durent partir car Sam les avaient appelais... Je trouvais sa bizarre vue qu'aucun n'avait sortie son portable. Ils sont juste partie après un hurlement de loup... Je décidais de rentrer chez moi.

**J**e dis donc au revoir à Sue et partie. Je me souviens que tu je couper par la forêt, j'irais plus vite que par la route principal. Alors je m'engouffrais dedans.

**A**lors que je marchais tranquillement une chose non identifié passa en vitesse devant moi, tellement vite que je ne pus distinguer quoi que ce soit, je me retournais alors vers l'endroit ou il allait et la je vue, un homme aussi blanc que la neige, aussi blanc que la mort, les yeux rouge. Il était magnifique, pas au temps que Seth par contre.

**I**l sourit et s'approcha de moi. En quelque seconde il était très près de moi. Une peur incontrôlable s'empara alors de moi.

**J**e reculais d'abord d'un pas.

? : N'aie pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal... Enfin, je veux juste ton sang. Tu sens si bon.  
**Irys** : Ne vous approchais pas de moi !  
Vampire : Hmmm, j'aime qu'on me tienne tête, sa rend le repas plus... Existant.

**A** peine eut-il dit ses mots que je me retournais et courus le plus vite possible seulement, mon pied se pris dans une branche et je tombais à terre. J'entendis un rire derrière moi, je me retournais alors et le vis là. J'ai hurlais le plus fort que je pouvais bien que personne ne m'entendrais. Alors que ce truc avait la tête près de mon cou, il se releva en vitesse.

**U**ne chose grognais dans mon dos, je me retournais et vue un loup géant. Il était noir, bien tôt, il fut rejoint par 9 loup. Il regardait le vampire férocement avant de lui sautais dessus. Seule un resta près de moi. Bien que jus peur, car il était aussi grand que des chevaux... Même plus, je savais rien quand regardant les yeux du loup qu'il ne me ferait rien. Je mis mes bras autours de son cou, ma tête en-fouille dans ses poils.

**J**e resta un moment comme ça avant de ne plus entendre que le bruit d'un feu. Je relevais la tête et tout les loups nous encerclait. Je restais le plus possible près de mon loup couleur sable. Celui-ci quand il sentis que je resserrais mon étreinte, il grogna sur les autres loups qui partirent alors que le loup noir leur ai fait un signe de tête.

**Irys** : Merci, mon loup.

**A**lors que je desserrais mon étreinte, je le sentis se baissais. Comme si il voulait que je monte sur son dos. Ce que je fis. A une vitesse ahurissante, il se leva et partie aussi vite qu'il pouvait, je m'accrochais bien à ses poils ma tête en-fouille dedans.

**U**n instant après il s'immobilisa, je me retrouvais devant la maison de Sam. Je fus très surprise qu'il sache ou m'amener exactement, je descendis de sur lui et pour le remercier je l'embrassais sur le museau, avant de rentrer chez Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**U**ne fois rentrais chez Sam, tous le monde était la sauf Seth. Je me demandais où il était avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur lui. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il me fis un bisous sur la joue ce qui me fit rougir avant qu'il n'aille s'asseoir à coter de sa soeur.

**D**'une manière où d'une autre, j'avais peur par ce qu'il était arrivais, seulement, une fois que Seth était près de moi, je ne pensais plus à rien, juste lui m'intéressais. Amoureuse ? Oui, sans doute, je l'étais, éperdument amoureuse...

**M**ais je ne pouvais pas cela semblait bizarre, je ne le connais depuis à peine trois jour... Et mon monde ne tournait déjà plus qu'autours de lui.

**J**e m'assis a coter de lui. Sans qu'il ne si attends, je me blottie dans ses bras et je commençais à pleurais. Je m'agrippais fort à lui. Il passa ses bras autours de moi, posa sa tête sur le sommet de la mienne et me murmura des paroles rassurante.

**J**e ne vue pas les autres partir de la pièce pour allez dehors, je ne vue pas les minutes défilait, je ne voyais plus rien à par Seth qui me tenait dans ses bras. J'avais besoin de lui, pour connaitre le bonheurs, mon bonheurs.

**Seth** : Chut, ne pleure plus ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète plus il ne te fera plus de mal. Chute.

**A**lors que les larmes continuait de coulait le long de mes joues, je me redis compte de ses paroles comment avait-il pus savoir que j'étais effrayer par quelqu'un ? Les seuls "personnes" qui était présente, était ses... Loups ? Et si... Non, impossible. Pourtant...

**J**e me reculais soudainement de lui. Mes yeux toujours embrumer de larmes. Mais si, tous s'explique. Quand j'étais plus jeune, Émily adorée me raconter toute les légendes Quileutes. Ils descendrait des loups ? Mais, oui, Seth n'a jamais froid te c'est eux qui ont monté ma chambre en une seule journée... Ce qui est impossible en sois pour des lycéens.

**Irys** : Tu... Tu es... Tu es un... Loup ? bégayais-je.

**I**l se leva aussitôt de sa chaise. J'avais apparemment vue juste. Wouah... Alors si c'est vraiment ça, les autres aussi... Et le loup avec qui je suis restais... C'est lui ? Oh mon Dieu !

**L**a tête me tournait, à cause des larmes qui ne voulait cessé de coulait, et à cause de la révélation que se tenait devant moi.

**Q**uelque secondes plus tard, alors que toute mes pensés se battait tous dans ma tête, ce fut le noir complet.

**D**eux jours plus tard.

**L**'odeur de crêpes me réveilla. J'avais l'impression que tout mes membres était en compote. J'avais tellement mal à la tête, et tellement faim.

**J**e m'assis et vue que j'étais dans ma chambre, sur mon lit. Alors que j'allais me levais, mes jambes se dérobais et je me retrouva sur le sol.

**C**'est à ce moment là, que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Seth. D'un coup, tout les souvenirs, me reviennes en mémoire. Le vampire, les loup, mon loup, la meute. Je levais les yeux vers Seth pour savoir si tous cela était vrai. A en jugé par son regard triste et apeuré que je puisse le rejeter, j'en conclut que ce n'étais pas mon imagination.

**I**l me porta et me rassis sur le lit.

**Seth** : Reste encore un peu ici, ça fait deux jours que tu dors ta pas manger, je vais aller te chercher de la nourriture.

**A**vant qu'il ne puisse se redressait, je l'attrapais par le bras. Il dû comprendre ce que je voulais car il me dit.

**Seth** : Je reviens et on en reparle après.

**J**e le libéré, et il pu partir chercher à manger. Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tous je ne le connaissais pas depuis longtemps alors ça ce comprend s'il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Bien que je sois un peu déçus.

**I**l me rapporta des crêpes et un jus d'orange. J'ai mangé à une vitesse ahurissante. Une fois fini je poussais le plateau pour le posais au sol et me mis en face de Seth, il comprit toute suite ce que je voulais.

**Seth** : Tu sais, dans une heure il y a un feu de camp, Billy te racontera tous ça mieux que moi. Mais pour les grandes lignes... Nous sommes des modificateurs, des loup-garous. On peut se transformais quand on veux pas seulement au pleine lune. Nous sommes crée pour défendre les humains que notre territoire. Pour ce transformais, il faut le gènes, et aussi qu'un vampire soit dans les parages. Au début, on se crois malade, on a une forte fièvre, ensuite, on est toujours de mauvaise humeur, et quand on s'énerve pour de bon, on commence à tremblais de tout nos membres. La première transformation est assez douloureuse, et on comprend pas vraiment ce qui nous arrive... Pour redevenir humain, sa prends assez longtemps, on doit visualiser notre nous humain... Ce qui est plutôt difficile à faire vue que quand on est en colère... Voilà... Tu connais le plus gros...  
**Irys** : L'homme d'il y a deux jours... C'était un vampire ?  
**Seth** : Oui.  
**Irys** : Le loup qui est restais avec moi... C'était toi ?  
**Seth** : ... Oui.

**J**e restais un moment dans le silence. Tous ce qu'il m'avait dit... C'était incroyable mais d'un coter tellement effrayant. Mais, j'étais déjà tellement tomber amoureuse de lui, que je crois que je pourrais faire comme si de rien. Sauf si je recroise un vampire alors la... Je souris à cette penser, il ne me regardait pas, il regarder ses pied...

**J**e me mis sur mes genoux, et entoura son cou avec mes bras. Il réagit toute suite et me ressera contre lui. Je sentais qu'il était apaisé, comme s'il avait peur que je ne veuille plus le voir... plus jamais.

**O**n resta dans cette position un moment avant qu'il ne se détache de moi et qu'il me dise de me préparé que tout le monde était au feu, qu'il ne manquer plus que nous. Je lui fis promettre de restait là le temps que je me prépare, de peur qu'il s'envole dans la nature.

**J**'attrapais vite des affaires dans mon placard, un slim noir et un tee-shirt blanc et noir à rayure. Je courus ensuite dans la salle de bain me lava, me brossa les dents, les cheveux, m'habilla et ressortie le plus vite possible de là. Il était toujours là assis sur mon lit, souriant de toute ses dents.

**Seth** : Tu es jolie.

**I**l me sortie cette phrase comme on dit bonjour à quelqu'un. Comme je ne mis attendais pas, je rougis violemment. Je mis mes chaussures, et il me prit la main et me tira vers l'extérieur. A coter d'une maison rouge, celle de Jacob m'apprit-il, il y avait un énorme feu qui était entouré de rondin de bois.

**T**oute la bande... Meute était présente, plus Sue et deux autres homme, un avec les cheveux blanc, le grand-père de Quil et l'autre en fauteuil roulant, Billy le père de Jacob. Je dis bonjours à tous le monde avant de rejoindre Émily. Quand elle me vue elle me sauta au coup avant de me demander comment j'allais.

Une fois que tous le monde fut installer et que tous le monde avait mangé, Billy pris la parole.

**Billy** : Il y as très longtemps, notre tribu, petite, était menacée par une autre, plus importante. Le plus ancien esprit guerrier connu se nommait Kaheleha. Il inaugura la lignée des Grands Chefs Esprits des Quileutes. Lorsqu'ils se firent attaquer, tous ce trouvaient sur un bateau au large. Avec leur magie, les hommes projetèrent leur esprit pour se défendre, pendant que les femmes veillaient sur leur corps. Ainsi, ils déclenchèrent des bourrasques et firent hurler le vent ; de part leur affinité avec les animaux, ils dressèrent les chiens de la tribu adverse contre leur propre maitre, déclenchant l'attaque par une invasion de chauve-souris. Effrayés et vaincus, les survivants quittèrent la côte qu'ils qualifièrent de maudite. Les tribus voisines, Hoh et Makah, elles, signèrent un traité de non-agression avec les Quileutes.

Puis vint le temps du dernier Chef Esprit, Taha Aki, sage et pacifiste. Parmi ses guerriers, cependant, un nommé Utlapa, ne comprenait pas son chef. Puissant de par son avidité, Utlapa voulait utiliser la magie pour conduire les Hoh et les Makah en esclavage, afin d'étendre le territoire des Quileutes. Sachant lire l'esprit de ses guerriers sous cette forme, Taha Aki devina les intentions d'Utlapa et l'exila. Utlapa se cacha alors dans la forêt en attente d'une vengeance.

Tout comme les autres grand Chef esprit avant lui, Taha Aki se rendait quelquefois dans la montagne, dans un endroit secret, où il laissait son corps et son esprit survolait le territoire à la recherche d'ennemi. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, Utlapa le suivi et profitant du fait que Taha Aki était dans le monde des esprits, lui vola son enveloppe charnelle avant de tuer la sienne. Taha Aki comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et ne put que voir son rival, prendre sa place dans la tribu sous son apparence. Quant à lui, il était condamné à rester sous forme d'esprit.

Utlapa attendit quelques semaines avant d'agir dans la tribu. Il commença par interdire aux siens de s'aventurer dans le monde des esprits, prétextant un danger. Lui-même ne le fit plus, de peur que Taha Aki ne se venge et abandonna ainsi son rêve de conquêtes. Puis il imposa certaines règles, pris deux autres épouses. Taha Aki dressa un loup contre son rival mais ne parvint qu'à tuer un jeune de la tribu qui voulut protéger son chef. Le loup suivi l'esprit agonisant de Taha Aki et celui-ci, prit d'une envie soudaine face à cet animal, le pria de partager son enveloppe charnelle avec lui. C'est ainsi que Taha Aki, sous forme de loup, retourna au village, effrayant les habitants sans les attaquer. Un vieux guerrier, Yut, chargé d'éliminer le loup, lu quelques choses d'étrange dans les yeux de l'animal. Malgré l'interdiction, il laissa son esprit quitter son corps et rencontra celui de Taha Aki. Utlapa se vengea, tuant Yut, au moment où celui-ci rejoignait son corps, l'empêchant de raconter la traîtrise d'Utlapa. Très en colère, Taha Aki rejoignit le loup avec l'envie de déchiqueter son rival. Avec la colère de l'homme, son amour pour son peuple et sa haine envers Utlapa, la magie opéra et le loup pris forme humaine, devenant l'incarnation de l'esprit de Taha Aki. Il tua Utlapa et rétablit l'ordre au village laissant toutefois les voyages spirituels interdit car trop dangereux. Il devint Taha Aki le Grand Loup ou Homme Esprit. Il ne vieillissait plus, engendra de nombreux fils dont certains avaient la capacité de se transformer à leur maturité. Quelques uns abandonnèrent cette capacité, vieillirent puis moururent. Taha Aki épousa une 2è puis une 3è femme, à la mort de chacune. Il trouva sa véritable moitié dans la dernière ce qui le fit abandonner son esprit de loup pour vieillir et mourir en même temps qu'elle, ont appela ça l'imprégnation.

Longtemps après, des troubles éclatèrent avec les Makah, lorsque des femmes de leur tribu disparurent et ils accusèrent les loups. Ceux-ci, lisant l'esprit des autres, se savaient innocents. Taha Wi, le fils aîné de Taha Aki, fut chargé d'identifier le vrai coupable. Il emmena cinq loups avec lui dans les montagnes, où ils suivirent une odeur inconnue mais brûlant leur narine. La trace les mena très loin au Nord et il renvoya les deux plus jeunes prévenir son père. Lui et ses deux frères perdirent la vie. Cela apaisa les tensions avec les Makah.

Un an plus tard, deux vierges Makah disparurent. Les Quileutes repartirent en chasse et seul Yaha Uta, l'aîné de la 3è femme, revint avec un cadavre en morceau, froid, celui de l'ennemi des Makah. Il raconta comment il l'avait surpris, vidant les deux femmes de leur sang. L'être n'était pas mort et s'apprêtait à se reformer. Ils le brûlèrent et éparpillèrent ses cendres aux quatre coins du territoire et Taha Aki en garda dans un sac autour de son cou pour le prévenir. Ils appelèrent l'inconnu sang-froid. Peu de temps après, la femelle apparue. C'est un garçonnet qui reconnu l'odeur qui lui brûlait les narines. Sur les vingt personnes présentes à son arrivée, deux survécurent et prévinrent Taha Aki. Celui-ci suivit Yaha Uta avec sa femme, ses fils et les anciens. Les hurlements et traces les conduisirent sur la grève où les habitants s'étaient réfugiés sur leur bateau. La femelle les rejoignit à la nage, détruisit le bateau et les acheva avant de revenir sur la plage, intéressée par Yaha Uta, sous forme de loup. Au cours de la lutte elle le vainquit. Fou de désespoir, Taha Aki prit sa forme de loup et continua la bataille. Sa femme, prit un couteau et se précipita vers la sang-froid. Devant elle, elle se poignarda. Attirée par le sang, la femelle s'en abreuva ce qui permit à Taha Aki, avec l'aide des ses fils transformés, de l'achever. Il quitta ensuite la tribu pour mourir seul laissant ses fils veiller sur les Quileutes. Ils passèrent le relai à leurs enfants le temps venu.

**J**'écoutais attentivement chaque parole que Billy prononçais. Mon attention fut toute suite tiré d'avantage à l'évocation de l'imprégnation. Cela avait l'air important mais Seth ne m'en avait pas parler.

**U**ne fois que Billy eut fini de raconter tous, les trois anciens comme la meute les appelais, partir chacun de leur coter pour aller dormir.

**M**oi qui pendant tout le récit des légendes était coller dans les bras de Seth à cause de la température qui était plutôt basse, et aussi pour mon plaisir personnel, je me leva retrouvais Émily, Leah, Kim, Rachel, Renesmée et Claire qui ce trouvait dans les bras d'Émily. Claire était notre nièce, je ne l'avais vue que très rarement.

**Renesmée** : Tiens on as un nouveau membres dans le clan des imprégnées.

**L**eah lui lança un regard de tueur. Alors que les autres filles souriait gênée.

**Irys** : Comment çà ?


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmée** : Non, rien j'ai dit ça comme ça...

**J**e ne la croyais pas, mais je fis comme si, j'allais demandé à Émily plus tard. Un peu plus tard les garçons nous ont rejoint et on s'est balader sur la plage, en parlant de tous, en rigolant...

**J**e me sentais plutôt bien, car, le bras de Seth ce trouvais sur mes épaules. Dans ces bras j'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place.

**O**n resta jusqu'à trois heurs du matin, avant que tous le monde repartent chez eux. A peine je fus rentrer que je ne pris pas mon chemin par quatre coter et demanda à Sam et Émily ce que je voulais savoir.

**Irys** : Alors ? Pourquoi Nessie, à dit que je faisais partie des imprégnées ?

**E**mily regarda Sam d'un air soucieux.

**Sam** : On ne peux pas te le dire nous... Demande à Seth demain. D'accord ?  
**Irys** : ...Bien, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

**J**e montai vite me coucher, comme ça je verrais plus vite Seth, demain.

**C**ette nuit la je mis mon portable, à sonner à 6 heure 30 du matin, je voulais parler à Seth le plus vite possible. Je mis donc un short de survêtement, un tee shirt assez large et je courus vers chez Seth. Pour ne pas déranger Sue et Leah qui était rentrer peu de sa ronde.

**A**h, hier soir, Seth ma expliquer que la nuit et quelque fois le jour il faisait des rondes pour surveiller qu'aucun vampire ne vienne tuer sur la réserve.

**D**onc pour ne réveiller personne, sauf Seth, je lançais des cailloux à sa fenêtre. Au bout du quatrième il ouvrit la fenêtre. Il fut surpris de me voir je crois, qu'il était choux au réveille, les cheveux en bataille... Il ne me demanda même pas ce que je voulais et referma la fenêtre.

**J**'ai crus qu'il était retournais dormir avant que je ne le voie débarquer, sortant de chez lui. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

Il me prit la main, et me tira vers la plage. Une fois arriver à celle-ci, ont s'assit sur le sable face à face.

**Irys** : Hier, Renesmée à dit que je faisais partie des imprégnées, mais j'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était et quand j'ai demandé à Sam et Émily ils m'ont dit que c'était à toi de me le dire... Donc, je te demande... c'est quoi et pourquoi Renesmée à dit que j'en faisait partie ?

**J**e crus voir Seth rougir avant de relevé la tête, de me prendre la main pour jouer avec.

**Seth** : L'imprégnation, commença-t-il, c'est un peu.. voir beaucoup plus fort qu'un coup de foudre chez vous les humains... Quand un loup s'imprègne, il sait au premier regard que c'est elle, son "âme soeur", plus rien ne compte à par elle, il sourit. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Le loup ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transforme en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. L'objet de l'imprégnation peut quant à elle faire le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais cela ne se produit jamais car l'imprégné est alors sa moitié, comme s'il le loup, avait été créé pour elle.

**J**e ne parlais pas trop absorbé par les paroles que Seth prononcer... J'avais l'impression que ça lui était arriver...

**Seth** : Si Renesmée à dit çà, c'est parce qu'un loup c'est imprégnée de toi... C'est...  
**Irys** : Non ! Ne le dit pas s'il te plait... Cria-t-elle en le coupant.  
**Seth** : P-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.  
**Irys** : Je... On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps tous le deux... Mais je suis tomber amoureuse de toi, je ne veux pas de l'amour d'un autre loup que toi... Même si tu t'es imprégnée, ou qu'un autre loup ce soit imprégnée de moi, je m'en fiche... C'est toi que mon coeur à choisi ! Et je ne veux pas te perdre...

**A**lors que je baissais la tête, Seth, qui c'était rapprocher de moi, me releva la tête. Quelque seconde plus tard, bien que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je sentis quelque chose de chaud et de doux se posait sur mes lèvres.

**I**l était en train de m'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas le repousser et je voulais que cette étreinte dure éternellement, alors je m'accrocha à son coup, et approfondis le baiser. Je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres, pour me demandais l'accès.

**O**n resta comme ça à s'embrasser un bon moment, avant que par manque d'air, on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Les yeux brillant et un sourire niais, mais tellement magnifique coller au visage, mes bras toujours à son coup, il me souffla.

**Seth** : Ton imprégné, c'est moi.

**T**ellement heureuse, je me jeté dans ses bras. Il tomba dans le sable, moi sur lui. Quand je me suis redressé, je l'embrasser tendrement avant de me pousser totalement de lui. Je l'aimais, c'était sur maintenant, j'en était folle amoureuse. Il me pris la main en se levant et me releva à son tour. On marchais tranquillement le long de la plage en parlant de plein de chose et d'autre, avant que son ventre ne commence à gronder.

**J**e rigolais un bon moment avant de m'apercevoir qu'il rougissait, j'arrêtais donc de rire, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser doucement sa joue droite.

**I**l me tira vers chez Sam et Émily. Quand on rentra un silence de mort c'était fait ressentir. Tous était autours de la table et nous regardais bizarrement. Seth qui tenait ma main, la resserra.

**Irys** : Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

**E**mily se leva alors de table, et partie dans la cuisine, j'eus le temps de m'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait, Sam alla directement la rejoindre. Je vue une lettre sur la table. Leah la pris, me sourit faiblement avant de me la tendre.

**J**e pris délicatement là lettre.

_"Chère Irys, _

_Si un jour tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes plus de ce monde et qu'en plus nous n'avons pas eu le temps de te dire une chose fondamentale à ta vie. Une chose dont on aurai sans doute dû te dire depuis longtemps... _

_Nous... Nous ne sommes pas t'es vrai parents. Tu ne fais pas partie de la famille Young, mais sache que nous t'aimons comme telle. Quand nous étions plus jeune, la meilleure amie à maman, à été violer. Et de ce viol est née une magnifique petite fille, toi. _

_Papa et maman t'ont toute suite adoré. Mais après ta mise au monde, ta vrai mère s'est enlevé la vie... Ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute d'accord ? Car ce n'est pas vrai. Comme nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfant et qu'elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était enceinte, nous avons décidé de t'élevai._

_Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arriver. _

_Nous t'aimons, a jamais. _

_T'es parents."_

**M**es mains tremblait. Les lames coulaient sur mes joues. Mon corps était proie au spasme. Et plus rien ne comptaient.

**J**'étais née d'un viol ? Et mes parent... Ne sont même pas mes parents ?


	9. Chapter 9

**P**ersonne ne sait-il jamais demander, pourquoi quand tous vas bien, il y a toujours un éléments qui perturbe tous ce bonheur ?

**N**on ? Parce que moi, j'ai une théorie... Celle que Dieu donne, mais qu'il reprend toute suite après pour ne pas trop nous gâter... Bizarre pas vrai ? Mais après tous... Le monde... N'est-il pas étrange ? Et puis après tous... Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'être normal ? Il n'y as pas vraiment de critère. C'est juste selon la personnalité de chaque individus.

**P**ierre Corneille n'a-t-il pas dit : "Nos plaisirs les plus doux ne vont pas sans tristesse" ?

**C**ette journée avait tellement bien commençait dans les bras de Seth... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cette lettre arrive ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'ils me le disent ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert comme ça ? Leur mort... Et maintenant ça ?

**L**a lettre, glissa lentement de ma main. Mon visage beignet de larme. Seth la ramassa et commença à la lire... Sur son visage, je vue de la ... Pitier ? Non, tous sauf ça. Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas de cette vie. Sans faire attention, aux autres, je sortie en courant de l'endroit de malheur qu'était devenue la maison de ma cousine... Qui n'est même pas ma cousine...

**J**e courais sans m'arrêtais, pourquoi étais-je au monde, si c'est pour en souffrir aux temps ? Ma vie, n'avais pas raison d'être. Après tous même Seth, n'étais pas une raison d'être, si je n'étais pas née il se serait imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre, Dieu lui aurait donner une autre âme-soeur...

**C**ourant sans me retournais, bien que des voix ce firent entendre pour que je m'arrête. Dans la forêt, je courais, jusqu'à arriver aux falaises. Allais-je le faire ? Allais-je vraiment faire ça ? Ce que je détestais par dessus tous ? Mourir ? Non... Même si m'a vie ne vaux pas d'être vécue, je savais que d'autre personne encore plus malheureux que moi décidais de vivre... Alors, je n'avais pas le droit de m'enlevais la vie.

**J**e rebroussais donc chemin, je tombais sur une cabane abandonné. Je rentrais dedans et m'assis à coter d'un piano tous poussiéreux. Je pris mon téléphone, et appelée Emma... Ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Bien que quand elle décrocha et aucun mots ne purent sortir de ma bouche. Je la savais inquiète, elle entendait ma sanglot, mais, je ne pouvais parler tellement mon coeur me faisait mal.

**J**e n'étais rien, je n'étais personne... Une poussière de plus dans l'univers.

**Irys** : E-E-Emma... **(reniflant)** Je... Je... **(éclatant en sanglot une fois de plus)**  
**Emma** : Irys, calme-toi. Dit moi ce qu'il ce passe ?  
**Irys** : **(essayant de ne plus pleurer)** Je... Je peux... Venir chez toi... Je t'expliquerai... **(reniflant)** Plus tard.  
**Emma** : D'accord, je regarde les horaires sur internet et je te commande un billet d'avion. Je t'envois un message pour te dire l'heure d'accord ? Préparer t'es affaires, je te prends le premier. Sa va allait, je vais m'occuper de toi. A toute suite, je t'aime.

**E**lle raccrocha ensuite. Je restais là à pleurais contre le vieux piano, jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'envoie un message, me disant l'heure du départ. C'était dans deux heure... Je me levais doucement, toujours les larmes qui me coulaient sur les joues.

**U**ne solution de fuite... Minable me diriez vous. Mais n'est-ce pas une solution facile que tous le monde prends quand il y quelque chose de trop dure as surmonter ? Je sais pas pour vous... Mais c'est ce que je fait la moitier du temps... Fuir.

**A**lors que je rentrais dans la maisonnette, de Sam et Émily, tous le monde regardait vers moi, alors que Seth voulait s'approcher de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras, je l'esquivais et monta quand ma chambre en fermant la porte à clef, même si je sais qu'ils n'auraient eut aucun mal à enfoncer la porte. Je sortie une valise et mis le plus de chose possible à l'intérieur. Je comptais revenir un jour... Mais pour l'instant c'était trop... trop pour moi, trop pour une seule personne.

**E**mily frappais à ma porte me demandant ce que je faisais, et si elle pouvait me parler. Mais je en répondit pas. J'étais encore entrain de pleurais.

**U**ne fois ma valise faite, j'ouvris la porte, quand Émily vue ma valise elle recommença à pleurais. Malgré ses larmes, elle hurla à Sam, avant de s'enfermais dans sa chambre, de me conduire.

**Q**uand je suis descendue, Seth me regardait, les larmes aux yeux, je lui déchirais le coeur... Mais, moi-même j'avais l'impression de ne plus en avoir. Sam me prit la valise et la mis dans la voiture. Je m'approchais doucement de Seth et me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement ses lèvres, avant de me reculais. Je n'ai eus que trois baiser de lui, mais je savais déjà que çà aller me manquer.

**Q**uand je passa la porte sans me retournais, je sus que j'avais littéralement briser son coeur et que je mettais acharnais dessus. Il pleurait, je l'entendais, il ne retenait plus ses larmes, sa fierté semblait avoir disparus. Mais, d'un coter je le comprenais. Je pleurais, je ne pouvais m'arrêtais. Arriver à l'aéroport, Sam m'aida juste avec ma valise et je partis sans un mots, sans un au revoir.

**J**e montais dans l'avions. En me disant que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. 

4 mois plus tard.

* * *

**C**ela faisait maintenant quatre mois que j'étais partie de la Push pour me réfugier chez Emma. Je n'avais, ni revue, ni appelais quelqu'un de là-bas depuis. Seth me manquait j'avais un énorme trous dans la poitrine. J'avais retrouvais le nom de ma mère. Elle s'appelait Rosalie Santiago. Elle était blonde, aux yeux vert. Elle est morte à ses 19 ans, le lendemain où je suis venue au monde. Elle avait était violer par son fiancer de l'époque et ces amis...

**J**e ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir laisser à ma naissance. Je suis même heureuse qu'elle soit enfin en paix. Tous ceux qui l'avait violer était mort à cause d'un animal qui leur avait vidé de leur sang. Je crois bien que c'était un vampire... Et pour une fois, je ne pouvais que l'adoré ce vampire si.

**M**ais ce manque que Seth m'avait laissez quand je suis partie, ne voulais jamais s'enlevais. Mais quand je voulais être heureuse, quelque chose me disais que je ne pourrais plus l'être tant que j'étais loin de lui.

**I**l y a quelque jour, Emma à pété un câble. Comme quoi, si je voulais en aucun cas restais un légume je devais me bouger les fesses et allait le voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pendant ces quatre moi, elle m'avait hébergé. Elle m'avait aidé dans mes recherches sur ma vrai mère.

**E**lle avait donc décrété qu'elle m'aiderais aussi pour Seth. Elle nous avait acheter deux billets pour la Push. Elle avait aussi téléphoner à Émily pour savoir si cela ne la déranger pas. Et nous voilà en route, dans la voiture de l'occasion pour allez à la Push.

**E**n quatre mois, rien n'avait changer.

**L**ogique.

**A**rrivait devant la maison Emma sortie et commença à marcher vers celle-ci. Moi, je ne bouger pas. Seth devait être dans la maison, vue comment mon coeur battait. Quand elle s'aperçue que je ne la suiviait pas elle fit demi tour pour ouvrir ma portière.

**Emma** : Tu compte dormir ici ?

**J**e ne répondit pas. J'enleva ma ceinture.

**Irys** : Vas-y devant je vais faire un tour avant d'y aller.

**Emma** : T'es sur ?

**Irys** : ... Oui, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

**E**lle me sourit vaguement avant que je ne parte vers la forêt et qu'elle ne rentre dans la maison.

**E**n faite, je ne voulais pas voir le visage de Seth. Enfin, pas que je ne voulais pas le voir... Plus parce que je ne pouvais pas... J'avais peur de me sentir vulnérable. Au bout de quelque temps, je décidais de rebroussait chemin, je devais bien l'affrontais un jour au l'autre... N'est-ce pas ?

**E**n arrivant devant la porte... J'eus une sensation de malaise. Comme si je devais tous faire pour ne pas y rentrer. Je décidais de frappais à la porte quand même. Émily viens m'ouvrir. Elle me sauta dans les bras. Je la serrée fort contre moi. Elle m'avait manquée.

**E**lle me fit entré, et je vue tous les regard fixer que moi. Je vus d'habord Emma et Brady ce regardait comme je regarde Seth depuis le premier jour, j'eus un petit sourire, elle avait trouvait le bon. Ensuite me regarde se tourna vers Sam, il n'avait pas changé. Leah, elle me regardait froidement. Je ne lui en voulais pas j'avais fait souffrir son frère. Tous les autres de la meute me lançait un petit sourire... Forcé... Et enfin... Seth ?

**S**es joues était creusé, des cernes avait était déposé sur son doux visage, ses bras était devenue spaghettis, son teint était blafarde, plus aucun émotion ne sortait de ses yeux à par la tristesse. Mon souffle se coupa. J'étais la fautif, je lui ai volé son énergie, sa bonne humeur. Tout était de ma faute. Ne Irys, ne pleure pas... Le trous béant qui c'était ouvert quand je l'avais quitter s'était refermais... Mais un autre trous c'était réouvert deux fois plus grand.

**I**l ne regardait personne, comme s'il était couper du monde. Leah se leva soudainement tremblante.

**Leah** : Tous ça c'est de ta faute ! **Me cria-t-elle pleurant de rage.**

**E**lle tomba à genoux devant moi réveillant tous le monde sauf Seth qui était dans sa bulle.

**Leah** : Rends-moi mon frère ! **Pleura-t-elle.** Rends-le moi !

**J**e ne pus m'en empêcher. Je tombais après elle à genoux. Les larmes sortant. Embry qui ne supportait pas de voir son imprégnée comme ça la pris dans ses bras. Et la fit sortir en vitesse de là. Le silence régné. Sam me pris le bras et me fit aussi sortir de cette endroit de cauchemar, et il me tira au falaise.

**I**l s'assit au bord de celle-ci et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Le silence dura à bon moment, qui me parut une éternité.

**Sam** : Durant ton absence, du moins la première semaine, Seth n'est pas sortie de ta chambre. Il ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus. Il attendait ton retour. Au bout d'un mois, il as en quelque sorte comprit que tu ne reviendrais pas... Du moins pour l'instant. Bien que tous les jours il attendait un coup de fil, un lettre, un e-mail, n'importe quoi venant de toi. Au bout de deux mois, il était jour là... Comme un mort vivant... Il... ne se transforme plus... Il as arrêter de vivre... Il as voulut mourir...

**J**e restais muette as ces paroles, bien que l'envie de criait n'était pas loin.

**Sam** : Jacob et Paul l'on sauvait avant. Le troisième mois, il est restait dans le coma. Il s'est réveiller il y a maintenant quatre semaine. Il ne parle plus, il ne ris plus, il n'a plus cette lueur de malice dans les yeux... Il est vide. Leah ne le supporte pas comme tu as pus le remarquer, alors la meute ne le supporte pas non plus, comme on partage les mêmes penser, ils ont cette haine envers toi que Leah as... Ne leur en veux pas. Seth et quelqu'un d'important, ces notre frère de meute, et pour Leah c'est aussi son frère de sang. On as essayer de faire réagir Seth, de lui dire que tu revenais... Mais rien n'a marcher. Il est complètement fermais. Le médecin, dit que s'il ne recommence pas à manger et à boire, s'il reste comme ça encore longtemps... Il... Il...

**Irys** : Il quoi ?

**Sam** : Il risque... De mourir.


	10. Chapter 10

**M**ourir, ce seul mot résonnait en moi, comme un écho. Tout ça... À cause de moi... Il... Seth... Non... J'avais l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait soudainement sous mes pieds. Je regardais Sam sans vraiment le voir. Ildut le voir car, il me laissa tranquille en repartant vers chez lui.

**J**e savais que si je ne réussissais pas à "sauver" Seth, mon monde ne serait plus, et je serais obligé de le suivre là où il ira. Je ne peux vivre sans lui. Ses quatre mois à souffrir... J'aurai tellement aimé changer les choses.

**J**e ne mérite pas Seth... Je ne mérite pas son amour pour moi. Je ne mérite que la haine des autres. La haine de sa famille. Je mérite de souffrir à sa place.

**I**l ne mérite pas que je l'abandonne. Je me levais en vitesse. Et partie vers l'endroit d'où je m'étais exilé.

**J**e devais le voir.

**J**e devais arranger les choses.

**J**e devais... Non... Je voulais que Seth revienne à lui.

**Q**uand j'ouvris la porte, les derniers occupant de la maisonnée partir chacun leur tour, certains me lançant un regard mauvais, d'autres d'espérance que je puisse changer les choses.

**S**eth n'avait pas bougé de place. Toujours le regard dans le vide. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Son assiette était toujours remplie. Je posais ma main sur la sienne qui était posée sur sa cuisse gauche. Il ne me regarda pas.

**Irys** : Seth... C'est moi... Irys. Je suis revenue.

**A**ucune réponse.

**Irys** : Seth... Seth. Seth !

**A**ucune réaction.

**Irys** : Seth ! S'il te plaît regarde-moi, parle-moi... Je t'en supplie...

**L**es larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

**Irys** : Insulte moi, frappe-moi... N'importe quoi, mais s'il te plaît... répond.

**T**oujours rien. Peut-être qu'il se serait mieux portait si je n'avais pas existé. S'il ne m'avait pas rencontré... Irys, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Pense à Seth, pense à lui.

**Irys** : mange pour moi, s'il te plaît.

**I**l ne dit rien. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Alors je pris sa fourchette prise un morceau de steak et l'approchai de sa bouche. Au début, il ne réagit pas. Après quelques minutes, il ouvrit doucement la bouche, je le fis donc manger. J'avais l'impression que le tableau était forcé. Comme si j'étais sa mère et elle le bébé.

**J**e souris doucement. Il avait toujours l'air à l'ouest, ne me regardait toujours pas, ni ne me parlait. Mais il mangea son assiette en intégralité.

**Q**uand il eut fini, je le forçais à se levais. Et l'emmenais à la plage. C'était notre endroit. C'est là qu'on avait passé notre première journée ensemble, c'est aussi là qu'il m'a avoué être son imprégné, c'est là qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois.

**I**l s'assit directement sur le sable, je lui suivis quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne bougeait ni ne parlait. Au fond j'avais détruit une partie de sa vie. J'ai entendu que l'imprégnation était quelque chose de merveilleuse... Mais si l'objet de l'imprégnation se trouvait loin, le loup imprégné peu en mourir... Comme Seth maintenant...

**T**oute l'après-midi, on resta sur la plage. Je parlais pour deux. Lui ne prononça aucun mot, je ne savais pas s'il m'écoutait ou non, mais... Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Quand il fut tard, je pris la décision de le ramener chez lui.

**S**a mère m'ouvrit la porte. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais lui dit, elle me fit un mince sourire avant de nous laisser entrer. Je déposais Seth dans sa chambre et avant de partir, je lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

**Q**uand je redescendis Leah était sur le canapé accompagné d'Embry et de Sue. Cette dernière me fils signe de venir m'asseoir avec eux.

**T**imidement je me posais sur le fauteuil à côté de Sue.

**Leah** : Je suis désolé pour tous à l'heure... Je comprends pourquoi tu es partie... J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose...

**J**e vis qu'à la fin de la phrase Embry resserra son étreinte sur la main de Leah. Il devait avoir peur quelle face comme moi et qu'il finisse comme... Seth.

**Irys** : tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est ma faute... Je n'ai pas pris en compte l'imprégnation.**(Quelques larmes commençaient à couler)** Je suis vraiment désolé, je mérite pas d'avoir Seth... Je ne fais que le blesser. Si je n'existerais pas... Jamais il n'aurait souffert...  
**Sue** : peut-être... Mais il n'aurait jamais connu la joie de l'imprégnation. On ne tend veut pas. J'aimerais juste retrouvait mon bébé. Il me manque tellement.  
**Irys** : J'ai réussi à le faire manger son assiette tous à l'heure... Et ensuite on a été à la plage... Mais, il n'a pas décroché un mot... Je ne suis peut-êtrepas la personne qu'il lui faut pour se rétablir...  
**Embry** : Tu rigoles . Il ne mange plus, le docteur Cullen et obliger de le nourrir par perfusion et toi tu le fais manger ! Et personnellement, je comprends sadouleur, parce que quand tu es partie, je me suis imaginé Leah à ta place et je sais que la seule personne qui aurait pu me faire revivre c'est elle.

**J**e restai un peu avec eux avant de retournait chez Sam. Emma était dans le salon entrain se regardait un film avec Brady, je souris devant l'air idiot qu'il avait... Seth ressemblait-il à ça quand il était avec moi ?

**S**am et Émily étaient dans la cuisine, Émily faisait à manger pour le soir tandis que Sam l'embrasser dans le coup. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que Seth me face çà quand on ait notre propre maison...

**J**ared et Kim étaient assis autour de la table avec Paul et Rachel en face d'eux les deux couples s'embrassaient. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir embrasser Seth en cet instant...

**Q**uand Émily cria de la cuisine que Paul et Jared viennent mettre la table ses deux la grognèrent avant de se détacher de leur copine et d'exécuter l'ordre.

**E**n plein milieu du repas, le téléphone sonna. Sam se leva pour répondre. Il avait un visage sérieux en raccrochant, avant de se tournervers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Attendez... Et si c'était Seth .

**Sam** : prend ton manteau, Seth fait une crise, il croit que tu es repartie loin de lui.

**J**e ne perdis pas une seconde de plus me leva en vitesse prise ma manteau et courue dans la voiture de Sam qui m'emmena chez la famille Clearwater.

**B**ien que le trajet ne dire que moins de dix minutes, ça me paraisse une éternité. Même de retours je faisais souffrir Seth.

**A**rrivé devant la maison je ne frappai pas en entendant des cris qui provenait de Seth. Je courus rapidement vers l'étage là où se trouvait la provenance des cris.

**Q**uand j'ouvris la porte Sam derrière moi, je vis Leah et Embry tenir Seth qui se débâtait. Sue était au sol la joue rouge.

**J**e m'approchais en vitesse de Seth bien que Sam me l'interdît. Embry et Leah tenaient fermement les bras de Seth. Je passais mes bras autour de son coup, et m'approchai de ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Il ne réagit pas, mais dans mon ventre ce fut un feu d'artifice.

**J**e me détachais de ses lèvres et le prix dans mes bras, il arrêta de se débattre et tomba au sol m'Emnant dans sa chute, je le berçais doucement en lui murmurait que ça irait, que j'étais là et que je ne le lâcherai plus.

**J**e sentis quelque chose coulait le long de ma gorge, là où se trouvait le visage de Seth. Il était en train de pleurais... Je lui embrassais le front.

**À** un moment, Seth ne bougeait plus et sa respiration était redevenuenormale. Je me détachai de lui doucement Embry et Sam purent le mettre dans son lit. On partit ensuite dans la cuisine où Leah était en train de mettre de la glace sur la joue de sa mère.

**Sam** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?  
**Embry** : On était dans le salon, quand Seth s'est mis à crier une heure après le départ d'Irys, il venait de se réveiller et il a cru qu'elle était encore partie. Sue est montée le voir mais il lui a mis une gifle sans faire exprès, alors Leah ta appelait et moi je suis monté pour voir et il était dans cet état.  
**Irys** : Je suis désolée c'est encore de la faute...  
**Sue** : ne dit pas de sottise personne n'aurait pu savoir comment il allait réagir. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourrais dormir avec lui où au moins dans sa chambre pour qu'il ne croit pas que tu l'aies encore laissé... Je crois que si ça recommence...  
**Irys** : Oui, bien sûr je reste.  
**Leah** : Je vais te donner un pyjama et t'irai te coucher tu es fatigué. Sam rentre dire à Émily qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Toi maman va aussi te coucher.

**S**ue, partie dans sa chambre pendant que Sam partait et qu'Embry fermait la porte derrière lui avant de nous suivre Leah et moi dans sa chambre elle me fila un short et un débardeur avant de me montrer la salle de bain. Où je me suis changé, avant d'aller dans la chambre de Seth.

**C**e dernier dormait encore paisiblement. J'allumais la lumière ferma les volets éteignirent la lumière et me dirigèrent à l'aide de la lumière de mon portable vers le lit de Seth. Je me mis sous la couverture dans ses bras lui m'embrassant doucement sa bouche avant de lui murmurer que je l'aimais et de me blottir tout contre lui et finir par m'endormir. 


	11. Chapter 11

**J**e sentis quelque chose d'incroyablement doux, et chaud se posait délicatement sur la joue. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir un Seth souriant doucement, sa main posée sur ma joue.

**J**e lui souris à mon tour et pose ma main sur la sienne. Son contact me fait frémir. Je l'aime.

**J**e m'approchais doucement de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes si douce, et si sucré. Il répondit à m'ont baisé, en passant sa langue sur le barrage de mes lèvres, pour que je les ouvre, laissant place à mes lèvres collées aux siennes et à sa langue dansant sensuellement avec la mienne.

**I**l me fit passer au-dessus de lui, mettant ses mains sur mes hanches. Ma main droite se posa délicatement sur son torse découvert, et ma main gauche dans ses cheveux si doux.

**I**l passa ses mains délicatement sous mon tee-shirt, passant ses mains sur mon dos le caressant faisant des allées retour.

**A**lors qu'il allait enlevais mon tee-shirt, on entendit trois petit coup résonné dans la pièce. Quelqu'un était devant la porte et ce quelqu'un nous empêcha d'aller plus loin. Je me levais pour ouvrir la porte et je tomba sur Sue.

**S**a joue avant un peu dégonflé, mais était désormais violette. Seth ni était pas aller de main morte, la veille avec elle.

**Sue** : Le déjeuner est servit...

**E**lle ne put finir sa phrase que Seth la pris dans ses bras, comme pour lui demandé pardon. Sue mis alors ses bras autour de Seth et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était en train de pleuré dans les bras de Seth. Jus les larmes aux yeux. Ils s'aimaient tellement tous les deux.

**J**e sortis de la chambre pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Leah et Embry se trouvèrent dans le salon entrain de regarder Bob l'éponge. Je leur dis que je vais chercher du rechange chez moi et prendre une douche et que je reviens le plus vite possible.

**Je** passais par la forêt l'endroit le plus direct pour aller chez moi le plus rapidement possible.

**J**e sentis que quelque chose me suivait. Je pris peur. Je commençais à courir quand un grand vent frais alla plus vite que moi et s'arrêta pile à quelque centimètre de là. Ce qui me fit stoppé net.

**R**ouge.

**P**ourquoi presque à chaque fois que je vais en forêt je tombe sur des vampires ? Euh... Irys... Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour... Il y a vraiment un vampire devant toi.

**J**e reculais lentement devant le sourire mauvais que me lançait ce vampire.

**Vampire** : Irys... Imprégné de Seth... N'est-ce pas ?  
**Irys** : Q-Qui êtes-vous ?  
**Vampire** : Qui je suis ? Quelle importance... Dans quelques minutes tu ne seras plus de ce monde, rigola-t-il.

**J**e tremblais un peu. Alors qu'il s'avançait, moi je reculais le plus possible.

**Vampire** : Tu sais... Si ton copain, n'avait pas tué ma femme, tu n'aurais pas de problème en ce moment. Je veux juste lui faire ressentir le manque d'un être chère.

**S**eth. SETH. SETH ! Je... Si je meurs il redeviendra le zombie qu'il était... non. Non... NON ! Je ne le veux pas. Je me mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais. Et là je vis que j'avais dépassé la frontière du territoire Quileutes, ce qui veut dire que Seth ni aucun autre loup ne peut venir me sauver...

**J**e... Je vais mourir.

**Vampire** : Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'échapper ? Pauvre petite humaine. Comme c'est navrant.  
**Irys** :S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas.

**L**e vampire ria, juste avant de se matérialiser, derrière moi, à quelque centimètre.

**Vampire** :Et tu crois que ton copain a épargné ma femme quand elle lui a demandé la même chose ? Non. Alors, tu vas mourir.

**J**e fermais les yeux, la peur de mourir, la peur de ne pas le revoir flottait dans les airs. Mais... Si je mourrais, je mourrais au moins heureuse. J'avais rencontré mon âme. Je me sentais complète, entière.

**J**e sentis ses dents se planter douloureusement dans mon coup. Je sentais qu'il aspirait doucement mon sang. J'entendis des grognements au loin surement la meute. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement. Pour bientôt ne voir que tu noies.

**Le** dernier mot qui sortit de ma bouche était... Seth.


	12. Chapter 12

Point de vue Paul.

* * *

**V**ers 6 heures du matin, je me levais doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rachel qui dormait près de moi, pour aller faire ma ronde avec Jared.

**J**'avais pu hier passer toute une soirée romantique avec mon âmesoeur. Qui aurait cru que moi j'allais me ranger un jour. C'est vrai... Je changeais de fille comme de chaussette. Mais Rachel, ma Rachel.

**J**'enfilais juste un short avant de partir à pas de loup hors de ma maison. Je courus vers la forêt enleva mon short et l'attacha à ma cheville avant de muter.

**J**'aime être un loup, je me sens libre...

**Q**uelque minute plus tard, je me retrouve Jared, qui est devant laclairière en train de penser à sa Kimmy-Chou.  
_  
_  
*Idiot ! Elle n'aime pas être appelait Kimmy. Et tu n'as aucun droit de l'appelait Chou ! * Cria-t-il par penser.

**A**h, j'avais oublié... On n'a rien le droit de dire sur Kimmy parce que çà plaît pas à MONSIEUR.

*Je sais pas si tu es informé Paulinounet, mais j'entends tu es pensé... Alors la ferme !*Jared.  
*Si on a plu le droit de pensé ce qu'on veut... Bon on la commence cette ronde .* Paul.

**T**oute la ronde se passa plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce que, vers 10 heuresdu matin, on sent un vampire. On court vers l'endroit, mais Jared me stop net avant que je ne puisse franchir la limite entre nos deux clans.

**S**eulement, on voit Irys près de ce vampire qui luit maintiens la tête sur le coter on grogne contre lui mais il ne nous regarde même pas. Il doitsavoir qu'on ne peut franchir la limite. Il plante ses dents dans les cou d'Irys.

**À** ce moment-là, je grogne pendant que Jared hurle pour prévenir les autres. J'entends Irys murmurait un dernier Seth puis plus rien. À ce moment, on voit un vampire, un Cullen, sauté sur l'autre et l'envoyer valdinguer à travers les arbres.

**C**'est Emmet. Suivi de près par la blonde. Qui prend Irys dans ses bras et qui l'emmène vers nous. Le coeur de cette dernière commença à battre moins vite petit à petit.

**Q**u'est-ce qu'on était censé faire ?

**J**uste au moment où on se posait tous les deux là même question, Jared et moi, Sam et le reste de la meute arriva, ainsi que Seth.

**C**e dernier redevint rapidement humain et sans prendre la peine de se rhabiller, prit Irys dans ses bras et pleura de tout son corps.

**S**am fit de même mais il prit le temps de se rhabiller, quand Carlisle arriva suivi des autres membres des Cullen.

**Seth** : Irys... Irys. IRYS ! la secoua Seth, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus brutalement. Carlisle, fait quelque chose, s'il te plait ! Elle... Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle... Irys ne peut pas mourir, dit-il en pleurant et la serrant contre lui.

**L**e docteur Cro, se pencha vers Irys, poussant Seth pour qu'il la lâche un peu. Il attendit quelques instants.

**Carlisle **: Je suis désolé Seth. J-Je ne peux pu rien faire...  
**Seth** : ... Non ! Irys ! Irys ! Mon amour répond moi ! Reste envie ! Irys !

**O**n vit Irys ouvrir doucement les yeux, avant de regarder Seth seule larme coula le long de sa joue, avant de soufflais à Seth qu'elle l'aimait, et de se rendormir, pour mourir.

**T**ous les loups avaient les larmes aux yeux, s'empêchant de pleurais. Seul Seth laissé libre cours à sa peine. Il serra encore plus fort Irys dans ses bras, criant de désarrois.

Point de vue Irys.

* * *

**Carlisle** : Je suis désolé Seth. J-Je ne peux pu rien faire...  
**Seth** : ... Non ! Irys ! Irys ! Mon amour répond moi ! Reste envie ! Irys !

**J**'ouvris doucement les yeux. Tout mon corps brûlait. Je mourrais petit à petit. Je voulais le revoir une dernière fois. Alors malgré la douleur, malgré ma mort qui se trouvait proche. Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je lui soufflais à quel point je l'aimais avant de fermer les yeux et de partir de l'autre coter.

Point de vue Seth.

* * *

**A**lors que je m'excusais auprès de ma mère, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Bizarrement, je sus que je devais y aller comme si ma vie serait détruite si je n'y allais pas.

**J**'embrassais alors la joue indolore de ma mère avant de descendre, là où Embry et Leah m'attendaient.

**O**n muta avant de rejoindre les autres. À peine jus muter, que les penser de Paul et Jared me frappèrent à l'esprit, Irys !

**J**e courais le plus vite que je pouvais et arrivais enfin dans cet endroit. Bizarrement, mon coeur se fendit... Comme si plus jamais après sa je ne la reverrais me sourire... Ou bien m'embrasser...

**A**rrivé, je vis Emmet, brûlait les restes du vampire. Je retournais ma tête du coter où les autres regardaient et vue Irys, allonger dans les bras de Rosalie, le sang recouvrant son cou et ses vêtements.

**J**e me transmutais aux humains et ne pris pas la peine d'enfiler mon short qui se trouvait accrochait à ma jambe, et courus prendre Irys dans mes bras.

**J**e sentis que le reste des Cullen arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à croire le spectacle qu'ont m'infliger.

**Seth** : Irys... Irys. IRYS ! la secoua Seth, d'abord doucement puis un peu plus brutalement. Carlisle, fait quelque chose, s'il te plaît ! Elle... Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle... Irys ne peut pas mourir, dit-il en pleurant et la serrant contre lui.

**D**ites-moi que je cauchemarde, que cela ne peut pas être vrai. Je venais de la retrouvais. Comment pouvait-on me l'enlevais ? Je sentis Carlisle me poussait pour voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose. J'espère de tous mon cœur qui la guérisse.

**Carlisle** : Je suis désolé Seth. J-Je ne peux put rien faire...

**N**on, les larmes coulèrent encore plus sur mes joues.

**Seth **: ... Non ! Irys ! Irys ! Mon amour répond moi ! Reste envie ! Irys !

**J**e la vis doucement ouvrir les yeux. Mon espoir grandit un peu. Elle se retourna vers moi.

**Irys** : J-Je t-t'a-aim-aime, souffla-t-elle.

**J**e la vis refermaient les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, son cœur ne battait plus. Tout espoir s'en alla. Je pleurais criant pour qu'on me la rende. Cessant de crier un instant, je l'embrasse une dernière fois.


	13. Chapter 13

Point de vue Sam.

* * *

**I**rys était morte depuis maintenant deux heure. Seth était toujours assis au sol la tenant fermement dans ses bras.

**O**n s'avait tous que Seth ne survivrais pas. Après tous, personnes ne peux vivre sans âmes, surtout un loup.

**C**omment j'allais dire à mon imprégné que sa cousine est morte ? Comment j'allais faire pour que Seth soit toujours avec nous ? Et comment j'allais faire pour que ça n'affaiblisse pas la meute ?

**O**n était partie laissant Seth trouvait un moyen de libéré le corps vide, d'Irys.

**T**ous partir soit chez eux, soit chez leur imprégné, pour leur annoncé la triste nouvelle... Je fis de même, la boule au ventre.

**Q**uand je franchis la porte, je vue Émily souriante entrain de cuisiné pour ce midi. Sans la retournais je la pris dans mes bras, lui disant de ne cuisiné que pour nous deux que les autres ne viendrais pas.

**E**lle se retourna, me regarda dans les yeux.

**Émily** : Que... Que c'est-il passé ?  
**Sam** : ... Un vampire est passé sur notre territoire... Mais il s'est mis sur le territoire des Cullen. Et ils ne sont pas arrivé à temps... Et tu sais qu'on n'est pas autoriser à franchir la limite... Sauf la meute de Jacob.  
**Émily** : Sam, dit moi ce qui c'est passer, cesse de tourner autour du pot.  
**Sam** : Je suis tellement désole, j'aurais du leur dire de franchir la ligne qu'on se débrouillerai avec les Cullen...

**J**e pleurais à présent. Si seulement, si seulement j'y avais pensé plus tôt ! Si seulement je n'étais pas l'alpha, mais que c'était Jacob... Elle serait en vie...

**Émily** : Sam !  
**Sam** : Irys... Irys... elle... elle est... morte...

**A** travers mes larmes, je la vue devenir blanche. Elle s'effondra en pleurant sur le sol froid de la cuisine. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et la pris dans mes bras.

Point de vue Leah.

* * *

**M**orte.

**S**eth aussi...

**E**mbry m'aida à me relevait, et doucement nous partions vers chez moi. Seth allait mourir sans elle. La dernière fois il à tenue parce qu'il croyait quel allait revenir... Mais là sont cœur ne bat plus.

**E**mbry ouvrit la porte.

**M**aman.

**J**e pleurais encore plus à sa vue. Embry me monta dans ma chambre et redescendit en bas pour tous dire à ma mère.

**J**e l'entendais pleurer. Elle avait compris. Non seulement Irys était morte mais Seth le serait aussi bientôt...

**U**ne fois qu'il eut raconter tous à ma mère. Il revint dans ma chambre. Me serrant fort, une fois installer à mes coter sur le lit.

**J**'ai besoin de le sentir proche.

**J**e me mis à califourchon sur lui. Et malgré les larmes, je l'embrassais avec passion. Il me répondit. Quand quelque minute plus tard je commençais à lui enlevais son tee-shirt. Il m'arrêta.

**Embry** : Désoler, Leelee, j'ai pas envie que notre première fois ce face dans ses conditions.

**Je** comprenais ses paroles. Alors je m'allongea sur lui et m'endormis petit à petit. 

Point de vue Emma.

* * *

**C**ette nuit, j'avais loger chez Brady. Irys étant chez Seth, Brady m'avait proposé devenir chez lui. J'étais plutôt heureuse. Après tous... Au premier regard j'étais tomber amoureuse de lui. Il m'avait avouer hier soir qu'il était un modificateur et qu'il c'était imprégné de moi.

**J**e trouve ça trop romantique.

**A**lors que ses parents était partie faire des courses et qu'on était entrain de regarder la télévision avec son frère et sa soeur, un hurlement de loup ce fit entendre et il partie, après m'avoir embrasser, pour la première fois, chastement.

**Q**uand il revenue, quelque heure plus tard, le visage triste, je le pris par la main et nous fit monter à l'étage.

**J**e l'embrassais passionnément pour lui refaire retrouvais son visage de d'habitude. Ce qui marcha qu'à moitié.

**Brady** : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
**Emma** : Oui, vas-y.  
**Brady** : Les gars nous on appelais parce qu'un vampire était entrain de vider le sang d'un humain sur la limite de nos territoires... Donc on pouvais rien faire...  
**Emma** : ...  
**Brady** : ... Cet humain... C'était... Irys...  
**Emma** : QUOI ?! Elle vas bien ?

**B**rady baissa la tête.

**Emma **: Brady ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Dit moi quel vas bien !

**L**es larmes commençaient lentement à coulé.

**Brady** : Je suis désolé...  
**Emma** : Non. NON ! Tu ment ! Elle...  
**Brady** : Je suis vraiment désolé.

**I**l me prit dans ses bras et me berça lentement, jusqu'à ce que les larmes eurent fini de coulé et que je m'endorme coller contre lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Point de vue Seth.

* * *

**D**eux jours... Deux jours où je ne vivais plus, je survivais. Je pleure chaque larme de mon corps. Allonger sur mon lit.

**M**ais aujourd'hui, je devais me levais. Je devais avoir la force de me préparer. Aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement d'Irys... Irys...

**J**e veux juste la revoir une dernière fois, avant de mourir pour la rejoindre.

**A**près tous... A quoi cela sert de vivre, quand votre seul raison de rester en vie, viens de mourir ?

**J**'ai l'impression depuis quelle n'est plus la que mon coeur vas exploser. Cette fois... Je sais quel ne reviendra jamais. Cette fois, il n'y à aucun espoir.

**I**rys, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir, je serais à t'es coter.

**Leah** : Seth... C'est l'heure.

**J**'hochais la tête simplement. A quoi bon parler, si la personne en face de vous n'est pas celle que vous espérée ?

**J**'avais mis un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir, mon visage toujours beignet de larmes.

**J**e sortie de chez moi la tête basse. A quoi bon relevé la tête quant-on ne pourra plus voir la personne qui nous la faisais lever fièrement ?

**A**rrivais au cimetière, toute la meute était là. Des gens que je ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, ce tenais la près du cercueil.

**J**e me mis à l'écart de celui-ci. Je ne pouvais pas encore la voir blanche comme la mort. J'attendrais, jusqu'au dernier moment.

**Prêtre** : Nous sommes tous réunis ici, pour célébré cette enterrement funèbre. En ce triste jours, Irys Young laisse beaucoup de monde derrière elle. Une cousine quel considéré comme çà soeur, des amis géniaux, et un petit ami aimant. Dieu nous la repris trop jeune. Une bien triste perte...

**I**l continua un moment son discourt. Vers la fin de la cérémonie, tous le monde partie sauf la meute. Je m'approchais alors du cercueil qui allait bientôt être ensevelie.

**J**e souris difficilement à la vue de son si jolie visage. Malgré les larmes qui me coulé sur mes joues, je devais sourire. Je l'embrassais doucement une dernière fois, avant de lui murmurais un dernier :

**Seth** : Je t'aime, couper par quelque sanglot.

**A**lors que j'allais partir, Emma me retiens pas le bras. Elle me tendis une sorte de livre... non plutôt un journal.

**Emma **: C'était le journal intime d'Irys pendant les quatre mois où elle est partie. J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé l'avoir... Sa parle beaucoup de toi...

**E**lle sourit tristement avant de me regarder partir, une fois que j'eus pris ce bien. Je me dirigeais vers les falaise. M'assis au bord, et ouvrit le journal. 

* * *

**Date : 15 octobre.**

_Une semaine que je suis partie. Une semaine que son absence me manque. Mais je veux retrouvais ma mère... En tous cas son histoire..._  
_ Emma est la pour moi. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Ses baiser me manque... Son sourire...Ses yeux... Sa voix..._

* * *

**Date : 21 octobre**

_Deux semaine... Il me manque toujours au temps, si ce n'est plus. Je pleure le soir de son absence à mes coter... Mais c'est moi qui l'es voulue... J'ai appris que ma mère s'appelais Rosalie Santiago. Elle s'est bien fait violer par son fiancé et des amis de celui-ci... Quel pourriture..._

* * *

**Date : 27 octobre**

_J'ai appris plein d'autre chose sur ma mère. Il ne lui restait que son père, sa mère étant morte d'un cancer. Mais son père mourut d'une crise cardiaque quand ma mère lui avait raconter pour son viol. Voilà aussi maintenant trois semaine que je me sens mal à cause de ma décision de partir loin de LUI... Loin de Seth..._

* * *

**Date : 4 novembre**

_ Un mois que je suis partie... Mon coeur saigne mais je n'ose pas l'appelais... Je n'ose pas y retournais... Emma me dit que je le devrais... Maintenant que je sais tout de la vie de ma mère, mais... J'ai peur... Peut qu'il me rejette, peur qu'il ne veuille plus de moi... Peur qu'il ait trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi..._

* * *

**Date : 24 décembre**

_Ce soir, c'est Noël... J'aurais tant voulue avec Seth. J'aurais tant voulu lui donner son cadeau... J'y retournerais bientôt quand j'aurais le courage, et je lui donnerais. C'est plutôt banale... Je sais... c'est une gourmette en argent, avec un signe de loup. Je passe les fête avec la famille d'Emma... J'aurais aimé la fêté avec ma famille..._

_ PS : J'ai mis la gourmette dans l'enveloppe collé au journal à la dernière page. _

* * *

**Date : 15 janvier**

_Je suis revenue à la PUSH, j'ai revue mon Seth... Malheureusement, je l'ai anéantie... Il vas peut être mourir... Par ma faute... Si cela arrive je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ! _

_ Je suis juste arrivais à le faire mangé un peu... _

_ Je veux qu'il aille mieux... Je l'aime tellement..._

Point de vue Externe.

* * *

**Q**uand Seth eut fini d'éplucher le livre de sa belle, qui venait de mourir, elle prit le journal par la fin et regarda à l'endroit où était la gourmette qu'elle lui avait offert, la pris, la regarda un instant avant de ce le mettre autour du poignet. Referma le livre avant de voir...


	15. Chapter 15

Point de Seth.

* * *

**J**e referma délicatement le journal d'Irys que je tenais entre mes mains, puis leva la tête sentant qu'on me regardais. Je vue toute la meute et leur imprégné... me regardant avec pitié...

**S**oudain un passage du journal mais revenue en tête. Sa mère c'était faite violé, et ses quatre agresseur assassiné, sa me fis pensé à l'histoire que Rosalie nous avait raconter.

**R**osalie, pourrais être la mère d' Irys ? Il se leva d'un coup et partie en courant emmenant le journal et laissant les loups et les imprégnés en plan. Il devait savoir. Pour être en paix, pour qu'Irys sache de là haut qui était sa mère. Et s'il ne s'était pas tromper.

**A**lors qu'il venait d'arrivé après vingt minute de marche à pied, à la demeure des Cullen, ces dernières sortent tous pour l'accueillir surement prévenue soit par Edward qui à entendue ses pensés, soit par une vision d'Alice ou bien encore à cause de Jasper qui à ressentis sa tristesse du à la perte de son âmes soeur.

**J**e m'avançais rapidement droit sur Rosalie, Emmet était derrière elle la tenant par les épaules. Je lui tandis le journal, elle commença à lire vers le milieu du journal. Si elle avait pus pleurer, ses joues serais inondée.

**E**mmet resserré sont étreinte autours de la taille de Rosalie. Je ne m'étais donc pas tromper, la mère de mon imprégné était bien Rose...

**U**ne larme coula le long de ma joue. Elle aurait était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvais sa mère... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on me la prise trop tôt ? Je suis mort, à l'instant précis ou sont dernier souffle ses fait entendre.

**J**'avais besoin d'être seul, besoin de pensé à tout... A elle. Mon âmes...

**S**ans prendre la peine de dire au revoir au Cullen, je me mis à courir vers la plage un endroit symbolique pour moi. 

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Irys** : Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? dis-elle en se retournant rougissante.  
**Seth** : Je vais me baigné, tu viens ?  
**Irys** : Tu rigole ? Elle est gelé.  
**Seth** : Trouillarde !  
**Irys** : Tu vas voir c'est qui la trouillarde, murmurais-elle pour elle même.

**A**lors que je rentrait dans l'eau, je la vis enlevais rapidement son jean, son pull et son tee-shirt, pour finir par se retrouvait en sous-vêtements et de s'enfonçais dans l'eau rapidement. A peine dans l'eau que je sentis ses dents s'entre choquait, c'est que moi étant un loup, l'eau était à la bonne température. Je la rejoignis vite fait.

**Irys** : Ta pas froid ?  
**Seth** : Non, toi par contre...

**J**e lui souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras. Je sentais son coeur battre plus vite, me rendant heureux. Elle se colla encore plus à moi, ce qui me fit sourire surement avec un sourire niais collé au visage.

**Je** la porta une main sous ses jambes, mon autre main sur son dos, alors que ses bras s'attachais solidement à mon cous. Je la déposais sur la plage, une fois sortie de l'eau et lui fis signe de s'habillais çà allé la réchauffée un peu...

* * *

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

**J**e lui prit la main, et la tirai vers la plage. Une fois arriver à celle-ci, ont s'assit sur le sable face à face.

**Irys** : Hier, Renesmée à dit que je faisais partie des imprégnées, mais j'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était et quand j'ai demandé à Sam et Émily ils m'ont dit que c'était à toi de me le dire... Donc, je te demande... c'est quoi et pourquoi Renesmée à dit que j'en faisait partie ?

**J**e me mis à rougir tête basse avant de relevé la tête, de prendre sa main et de commençait à jouer avec, sa me rassurais de pouvoir sentir sa peau.

**Seth** : L'imprégnation, commença-t-il, c'est un peu.. voir beaucoup plus fort qu'un coup de foudre chez vous les humains... Quand un loup s'imprègne, il sait au premier regard que c'est elle, son "âme soeur", plus rien ne compte à par elle, il sourit. C'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Le loup ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transforme en celui qu'elle veut, protecteur, amant, ami ou frère. L'objet de l'imprégnation peut quant à elle faire le choix d'accepter ou non cet amour, mais cela ne se produit jamais car l'imprégné est alors sa moitié, comme s'il le loup, avait été créé pour elle.

**E**lle ne parlais pas, concentré sur mes paroles. Je lui parlais de ce que je ressentais, j'avais l'impression de me mettre à nue devant elle...

**Seth** : Si Renesmée à dit çà, c'est parce qu'un loup c'est imprégnée de toi... C'est...  
**Irys** : Non ! Ne le dit pas s'il te plait... Cria-t-elle en le coupant.  
**Seth** : P-Pourquoi ? demandais-je surpris.  
**Irys** : Je... On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps tous le deux... Mais je suis tomber amoureuse de toi, je ne veux pas de l'amour d'un autre loup que toi... Même si tu t'es imprégnée, ou qu'un autre loup ce soit imprégnée de moi, je m'en fiche... C'est toi que mon coeur à choisi ! Et je ne veux pas te perdre...

**A**lors qu'elle baissait la tête, je me rapprocha d'elle vivement en lui relevant la tête. Quelque seconde plus tard, bien que les larmes coulaient le long de son magnifique visage, je posais mes lèvres sur ses lèvres délicieusement tentante.

**A**lors que j'allais arrêtais le baisé pour voir comment elle réagissait, elle s'accrocha à mon cou et approfondis le baiser. Ma langue passa doucement sur ses lèvres, pour lui demandais l'accès à sa bouche.

**O**n resta un bon moment entrain de s'embrasser, avant que par manque d'air, on ne s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Les yeux brillant et un sourire niais, mais tellement magnifique coller au visage, ses bras toujours à mon cou, je lui soufflais.

**Seth** : Ton imprégné, c'est moi.

**J**'entendis ses battements de coeur s'accélérée encore une fois. Heureux. Oh oui, je l'étais.

* * *

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

**C**'était la fin... Je le savais... Seulement mon coeur ne voulait pas que cela ce finissent... Je ne pourrais plus l'embrasser. Je ne pourrais plus la tenir dans mes bras... Je ne pourrais jamais voir son corps nue, nous ne pourrions jamais nous marier... Jamais avoir d'enfant... Plus jamais je ne pourrais la revoir sourire...

**U**ne imprégnation c'est quelque chose de fort de magique... Pour moi, elle ma juste détruit.

**J**e sentis un Vampire derrière moi, un Cullen... Rosalie. Elle se posa à mes coter. On ne parla pas. Mon coeur était meurtri au temps que le sien qui venait de retrouvait et de perdre sa fille. Je ne voulais plus avoir mal, mais je savais que tant que je serais de se monde, mon coeur ne pourra jamais être pansé.

**Seth **: Accorde moi un faveur Rose, murmurais-je n'aillant pas la force de parler plus fort.

**J**e la sentis me regarder puis se tendre comme si elle se doutait de ce que je voulais lui demandé. Je planté à mon tour mes yeux marron dans les siens couleur or.

**Seth** : Tue-moi.

**Rosalie** : Seth...

**Seth** : Je tend supplie Rose, je ne peux demandé çà qu'à toi. Si tu t'inquiète pour le traité, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai écrit une lettre à ma mère comme à toute la meute... Alors je tend supplie, abrège mes souffrance. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde, sans elle. J'ai tenue le coup la première fois, mais la je sais quelle ne reviendras pas... Jamais... Je ne suis pas assez fort, alors je tend supplie Rose... Pour moi, pour Irys, tue-moi.

**E**lle continua à me regarder longtemps avant de diriger sa tête vers ma gorge et de planter ses croc dedans. Je sentais le venin coulait le long de mes veines. Je retenais mon cris. Je remerciais intérieurement Rosalie car elle but vite mon sang avant que je ne sombre dans le néant à tout jamais.

Point de vue Sue.

* * *

**L**'enterrement d'Irys fut douloureux pour tous le monde. Surtout Seth. Alors que je retrais chez moi après celui-ci, 10 enveloppes était poser sur la table contenant des noms différents. Tous les noms de la meute, et le miens. Je pris alors la lettre contenue dans l'enveloppe portant mon nom et me mis à la lire.

_" Maman, _

_ Je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toujours de la où je suis au moment même où tu lira la lettre. Je te remercie de t'être occuper de moi toute ma vie et même dans les moments les plus durent pour moi. Mais je ne peut vivre dans ce monde où elle n'est plus que poussière. Pardonne-moi, sois heureuse, marche la tête haute, je veillerais sur toi de la où je serais, t'attendant le plus tard possible. _

_Je t'aime à jamais, _

_Seth "_

**N**on ! Seth ! Mon petit Seth...

Point de vue Leah.

* * *

**S**eth étant partie vite, on ne sais, tous le monde alla chez moi. Ne me demandais pas pourquoi, tous le monde sentais qu'ils devaient y aller.

**A**rriver on vit ma mère assise sur une chaise autours de la table en train de pleurais une lettre à la main. Quand elle nous vue, elle montra la table ou était disposé 9 lettres, nos nom dessus chacun pris la lettre avec son nom et l'ouvrit.

_"Leah, _

_ Ma soeur, chérie, je t'aime malgré que je te face tournée en bourric. Tu me manquera. Pardonne-moi de te laissez ici, mais je te sais entre de bonne main, et je sais que si tu perdrais Embry tu ne pourrais pas faire autrement que comme moi. Vis heureuse ! _

_Je t'aime à jamais,_

_Seth"_

**S**eth...

Point de vue Embry.

* * *

**J**'ouvris la lettre laissez par Seth. Je regardais Leah lire du coin de l'oeil, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais mon regard dévia sur la lettre... Je commença à la lire.

"Embry,

Mon frère, je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir sortie Leah de sa transe... A partir de maintenant je te la confis, je ne serais plus la pour te massacrais quand tu lui fera mal, mais crois moi que sa bardera... Non, je rigole, protège la bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse après çà.

ton frère,

Seth"

**S**eth.

Point de vue externe.

* * *

**C**hacun de ses frère reçurent une lettre personnaliser. Dans celle de Sam ils y découvrit tous qu'ils demanderait à un des Cullen de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Les Quileutes ne devait pas leurs en vouloir, c'était son choix, ils devaient le respecter.

**S**eth retrouva Irys dans pour l'éternité du paradis. Irys pleura toute les larmes de son corps quand elle vue Seth arrivé près d'elle. Elle était heureuse, mais tellement triste qu'il aille mis fin à ces jours pour elle...

**T**ous les deux veillèrent sur la meute delà haut, jusqu'au dernier souffle de ceux-ci. Ils étaient enfin heureux.


	16. Réponse au Reviews

Voilà, alors malgré le peu de reviews, j'ai apprécié faire cette fiction.

Je suis désoler d'avoir fini l'histoire aussi négativement et aussi rapidement, mais comme la rentrer s'annonçais et que je partais en vacances je me suis dépêchais.

Concernant les fautes d'orthographes, je suis désolé mais comme je vous l'ai dit j'ai écrit les chapitres rapidement et, malheur à moi j'ai oublier de corriger mes fautes, et même si c'est pas une excuse je suis dyslexique du coup j'ai un peu plus de mal avec l'orthographe qu'une autre personne.

Je promets quand même de faire gaffe à l'avenir, et je compte bientôt écrire une autre histoire sur un des Quileutes, mais je n'est pas vraiment encore choisi qui.

Par contre comme les cours reprendrons je posterais pas aussi souvent que ma fiction sur Seth et Irys...

Voilà, j'espère quand même que vous aurez aimé ma fiction et si vous avez des idées à me donné pour d'autre fiction ou autre n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review !

Bisous à vous tous !


End file.
